Fiery Passion
by Sirina Heart
Summary: Daryl and Rick go on a scout and met a girl, will Daryl fall for her? or will he choose family? The story starts off just before Dale dies this story does follow the show, I also added the 9 months Sirina is my character. rated M for a reason. I went back through the story and changed things, Daryl was way out of character so please go back and re-read, ENJOY! Rated M for a reason
1. The Farm

**I don't own anything from walking dead, i do wish i own Norman Reedus tho yummy! i wanted to write this because i met Norman at comic con and got inspired and i couldn't contain myself anymore, he is so nice and very hot in person if you get the chance go and met him! so i am introducing a new character in this story, she is based off of me you can picture her anyway you want but i felt the need too make her me, well enjoy i hope you like it. i am going back through and fixing things because Daryl was way out of character.  
**

* * *

In a small town in the state of Georgia their were two men, one with a python in his hand and a badge on his shirt for sheriff, the other man was slightly back from the first man holding a crossbow, dressed as a redneck. The second man kicks in the door and backs away, waiting for walkers to appear, but none did for a long while. He walks inside the market, the light from outside made it easier to see inside the building so he had no need for his flash light.

"I'll keep watch" The sheriff said.

The redneck grabbed a few things off the shelf's and stuck them in a bag, not knowing he wasn't alone, in the corner of the store was a young girl no more than 22, hiding behind some boxes curled up, scared that the men would find her and use her for dirty things.

"Did you find anything?" A man asked from outside the building, with a southern accent

"Naw their ain't nothing here" The crossbow wielding man replied.

Just then the girl that was hiding behind the boxes, looses her footing from the fetal position and kicked the boxes over, the man stops walking towards the door, but now in her direction.

"Rick I'll be out in a minute, I think I found something" He said looking down at the weak, defenseless girl sitting in the corner scared.

She whimpers at the sight of the big man now towering over her.

"Shh, are you bit?" He asked her.

She just looked at him confused, for she hasn't had any human contact since the world ended.

"Speak girl or I'll leave you"

"I'm unharmed, my name is Sirina"

"Sirina eh? Stand up"

She stood up at his command, he looked her over and he notices how pretty she was through the dirt, her long red hair, soft green eyes and her fair skin. Sirina had blue jeans, a tee shirt, and tennis shoes on.

"I'll have to check you over better later, lets go"

He pulled her away from the spot he found her in and went outside to find Rick, she shielded her eyes from the bright rays of the sun. Instantly Rick notices.

"Daryl what is this? You go in for supplies and you find a girl"

"I didn't mean to find her" He said throwing his crossbow a crossed his back.

Daryl looked at her with an angry look, it's not like she wanted to be found. On the inside Daryl really did think she was beautiful, but their was no way he could admit that in front of Rick. They get into the car and start to drive back to the farm where they were camped out at.

"My name is Rick Grimes, this is Daryl Dixon. Where are you from... er... um?" Rick didn't know her name, so that was going to be a difficult thing to ask.

Sirina giggled to herself.

"My name is Sirina Bellcourt, I'm from Chamblee, Georgia, I am 22 years old, I lost my family during the evacuation to Atlanta, I've been alone for 4 months hiding in that store"

"Do you know how to defend yourself?" Rick asked her.

"No, I mean I have killed those things a very few times, but I'm not very good at it"

"We will train you to fight"

Daryl laughs to himself.

"Actually I think Daryl here will teach you" Rick said patting his shoulder.

Daryl looks at him like he's crazy, well he is.

"I ain't no fucking teacher" Daryl said.

"I'm sure you can do it" Rick smiles and slightly laughs, Rick hasn't laughed like that in months, I guess he gets humor out of Daryl's suffering.

He groans and slumps into his seat more.

_Fucking woman, I have to put my ass on the line to save yours. Daryl thought to himself._

When they reached the camp at the farm, Sirina was a little nervous about meeting everyone but Rick seemed nice enough to trust, she stepped out of the truck and was greeted by a woman with long, brown, wavy hair.

"Hi, I'm Lori, Rick's wife, come with me" She pulled Sirina along the camp to a tent.

They step inside and Sirina was introduced to another woman, named Carol, who has just recently lost her daughter to walkers.

"We need you to get undressed so we can check you for scratches and bites" Lori said with her arms crossed.

"But I..." She tries to protest.

"It's okay you can trust us" Carol said smiling.

Sirina hesitated and removed her shirt and pants, they start checking her over, just as Daryl happen to be walking by the tent, he glances over and the window was open, he see's Sirina almost naked, he watched them skim her body for marks, imaging himself doing the same. Before he got caught, he walked away, feeling a slight bulge through his pants.

"Your fine you can relax, come, I'll show you around camp" Carol said.

"Wheres Daryl?" Sirina asked.

"Hunting probably, why?"

"He disappeared once we got here"

"Don't worry about him, he does this"

They walk to the trailer.

"That's Andrea up top, she keeps watch most of the time when she's not with Shane" Carol leads her inside. "That's Dale he is kind of our moral support all around listener"

"Hi, was she alright?"

"Yes, perfect health"

Dale smiles and they leave the trailer, up to the house where Glenn and Maggie sit.

"Sirina this is Glenn and Maggie, their our couple of the farm and our all purpose runners"

Sirina smiles at them as they wave to her, Carol takes her inside to meet, Hershel, Beth, Patrica, Jimmy, and Carl.

"I'm not sure where T-dog or Shane are but I'm sure you will met them sometime today"

"You do have a very nice group here, but I don't think I belong here"

"Of course you do, no one should live on their own in this world"

"What happened to your daughter? My family were attacked in their sleep, by my father while I was away finding shelter to make it to Atlanta, when I returned in the morning all I saw was him eating my family so I did what I had to and left" Sirina teared up a bit sharing that story.

"My husband Ed abused me so Shane beat him and that night we were attacked and he was the first to go, as for my daughter Sophia, a walker startled her and she ran into the forest, I guess got bit and the people found her, put her in the barn, when we opened it she was in there dead"

"I'm so sorry" Sirina hugged her, as they both cried.

"Hey Carol whens dinner?" Daryl asked her.

They both jump at the sound of his voice.

"God your fucking jumpy" Daryl said to the girls.

"I'm not in charge tonight, ask Lori"

As Daryl walked away, he suddenly stopped.

"Um tomorrow I am taking you out to shoot, don't forget or I won't help you again"

"I'll be there" Sirina smiles.

_Stupid woman, she doesn't know what she's getting herself into. Daryl smiled to himself. Al tho she is pretty, I wouldn't mind spending time with her._

Around dinner time Shane and T-Dog finally show up, Sirina sat next to Carol, cause it was the only one she connected with, besides Daryl but she didn't want to push that to much.

"I'm going to go to the bathroom" Dale said as he walked off.

After about ten minutes people were starting to wonder where Dale went to but in that same moment they all heard screaming coming from the edge of the woods. Daryl runs as soon as he heard it and a second later so does everyone else, Sirina jogs behind them out of curiosity and she just didn't want to be alone. As she approached the group their was already a dead walker lying on the ground and Dale was split open, spitting blood out as he tried to speak. Rick held his gun up to Dale's head but he just kept hesitating like he couldn't shoot him, Daryl grabs Ricks hand and he hands the gun over, Daryl kneels down next to him.

"Sorry brother" Daryl said and shoots him in the forehead.

As they walked back to the fire all was silent for in memory of Dale, Sirina see Daryl heading off in the other direction so she follows him to make sure he's okay, she stepped on a branch and it snapped, Daryl shot around with his crossbow in her face, but then slung it over his shoulder after noticing it was her.

"What do you want?" Daryl asked her.

"I just wanted to know if your okay?"

"I'm fine, go back to your fire"

"But..." She stammered.

"But what?" He said rude.

"I'm afraid" She said softly.

"Of what? The dark? My fucking god woman, I already saved you, I have to teach you how to shoot a gun, and now I have to walk you back? Your gonna end up dead by the end of the week!"

"I feel safe with you" She managed to get out.

"I'm not the type of guy you wanna be around, so just back off okay?"

Sirina walks away, but Daryl feels a huge pain in his chest, almost like it was coming from his heart.

_DAMMIT! this stupid girl has me crawling on all fours like a dog! Daryl yells at himself._

"Sirina wait!" Daryl called after her.

She turned around almost smiling through the small tears she had just shed.

"I don't want you walkin alone, even if this place is safe"

Sirina smiled and sniffled a little, Daryl saw it, he wipes away her tears with his thumb and quickly smiles at her.

"Who you staying with" Daryl asked.

Sirina looks stunned did she really forget to ask for a place to stay.

"I don't..." She said sadly.

"You really are trying my patience here aren't you?"

"No I just was enjoying everything it slipped my mind"

"I guess I'll have to find you a tent now too, god you are a burden"

Sirina moves away from Daryl being to upset to look at him, but he pulls her close.

"Your sleeping with me tonight"

_Just great I get stuck with the jerk! Sirina thought._

_How am I gonna sleep with that kind of beauty laying next to me... dammit me and my big mouth. Daryl screamed at himself._

He walks her over to his tent and opens it checking to make sure it was okay, then lets her step in, he followed closely behind her, Daryl sat down taking his boots off.

"Sit" He commanded her.

She did with out a second thought and started to remove her shoes, that probably just needed to be thrown away but those were the only ones she had.

Daryl steals looks at her in the dark, he noticed how her bangs swung to the right on her face but also noticed that her face was covered by all the hair and thought it would be better if it was put up so she could see. She hears ripping in the dark like fabric almost and felt her hair being lifted off her neck and pulled back into a ponytail, he smiled now being able to see her face properly.

"Thank you" She said softly.

"Only did it so you could see while killing walkers" Daryl said with his angry toned voice.

Sirina nodes her head and sits still as Daryl lays down, he awkwardly pats the bed next to him for her to lay down, like he was nervous to have her next to him, she just blankly stares at him confused, he already had her in his tent now he wanted her to lay down as well? Daryl pulls her down next to him, but she doesn't face him and neither does he.

In the morning was a different story, Sirina woke up and felt a weight on her, she was afraid to look because what if it was a walker in her face? when she finally decided to look it was Daryl's arm was around her and his body was pressed up against her, Sirina didn't know what to do, she couldn't wake him because he might get mad and if she moved he also might wake up, so she just ended up pretending to sleep.

Daryl wakes up not even 20 minutes later, he notices that he was laying next her but it didn't bother him, instead he strokes her hair for a moment not feeling the least bit nervous and then gets up.

_Why are you so beautiful? stupid girl why do you have to find me at the end of the world. Daryl thought._

"Hey girl wake up"

Sirina woke up and saw Daryl pulling down his shirt, the part of the abs she saw, were just perfect to her.

Sirina got up herself releasing her hair from the makeshift hair tie Daryl had made her last night, as he opened the tent door he looked back at her and saw her with her hair down, he quickly turns around and leaves but not before he made sure that she put her hair back up. When Sirina finally comes out to join them, their all around in a circle.

"Carol what is this?" Sirina asked.

"Were having a service for Dale"

"I am sorry about that"

Carol smiles at her but turns her attention back to the service as it ended they noticed Shane had disappeared, Sirina didn't pay much attention for it wasn't her friend so she left for the house to shower and change.

Rick, Glenn, and Daryl look around camp for the missing member of there group, only to find out Randall was gone too.

"Rick!" Shane called from the woods.

"Shane? What happened?"

"That kid escaped, he attacked me and toke my gun"

"Glenn, Daryl lets go!" Rick yells.

They head off into the forest just as Sirina walked back outside.

"Where are they off to?" Sirina asked Maggie, who was sitting on a chair on the front porch.

"Our captive got away the men went to go look for him"

"And Daryl?"

"He left too, I wouldn't worry about it, he's safe"

Sirina falls silent.

_Somethings not right. Sirina thought._

So with that she ran a crossed the yard to the tent and grabbed what she could to put it in the bags on his motorcycle, she didn't know what to do now. Would the others listen to her about her feelings. Just then a gun shot went off and Sirina turned around to face the area it was coming from, she gets scared so she runs back to camp.

"Where's Carl?" Lori asks.

"He went off to find his dad I thought" Sirina said.

"CARL!" Lori yells.

Just then through the fog they see walkers gathering at the fence.

"WALKERS!" The survivors all scream.

Carol grabs Sirina and Andrea and they run off towards the woods, while the rest all pull out guns and start shooting the walkers that have made it through the fence.

"Sirina stay close, were better in a group" Carol said smashing a walker in the face with a log.

They fend off as many as they can but more kept coming Andrea looses Carol and Sirina and runs off into the woods, the girls fight off more walkers, just then a gun goes off and a motorcycle roars closer to them.

"Get on!" Daryl yells.

Sirina jumps on and just as Carol reaches the bike a walker grabs her arm and pulls her back Sirina tries to help her but it was to late, Carol's hand slips through her fingers and Daryl drives off not turning back, Sirina sniffles at the lose of her only friend.

"Don't burden yourself with her, you'll get over it" Daryl said.

"Thank you tho" She said hugging him. "Oh I also packed up your stuff in your bags, I didn't feel safe so I grabbed what was important"

"Thanks" Daryl says quietly.

_Wow maybe she is good to have around camp. Daryl thought while driving away from the burning farm._

The ride was quiet and peaceful, Sirina was happy to be holding Daryl so closely. In the morning they reached the freeway where they first stopped. Sirina got off seeing the rest of the group already had made it, Daryl follows behind her.

"Has anyone seen Carol or Andrea?" Rick asked.

"Andrea toke off into the woods and Carol didn't make it" Sirina said.

"Patrica is gone too, wheres Jimmy?" Hershel asked.

"He saved us from the barn but was attacked" Rick said letting go of his wife.

"Where's Shane?" Lori asked.

"Gone, he turned, we put him down" Rick said cold.

With all the sadness roaming the area Daryl walked away, Sirina followed him.

"Hey what's wrong?" Sirina asked.

"Don't worry about it"

"If you can't trust your friends maybe you'll have better luck with a stranger?" She said smiling.

Daryl hesitates not wanting to talk to her, she was so persistent that it made him more nervous, but if he didn't tell her she wouldn't leave him alone and that's all he wanted right now.

"I promised Carol a lot and I couldn't do anything to make her happy and now she's dead" Daryl said slightly annoyed. "Bad things happen to people i care about alight?" He snaps.

"It's nothing you could of prevented, Andrea was the one who abandoned us, you tried to save us"

Daryl saw the string of fabric around her wrist and pulled it off of her hand, she glanced down as he did that, he ties it back in her hair and smiles but the smile fades as he saw how serious he was being.

"What did I say about your hair?" Daryl asked.

"Leave it up?" She said scared to be in his presents.

"Yer all I have now..." He says quietly. "I don't want ya dying too" He said telling the truth.

She hugs him tightly throwing him off guard all he do was hug her back.

"I was so afraid I was going to lose you... don't leave me again" Sirina said crying.

"I promise" Daryl said being honest with himself for once.

* * *

**reveiw? please? anyway month one on the road will be up soon I'm sure, I'm doing them by months to make them go faster so i can get to the prison, remember it does have spoilers i know a bit of info for season 4 already so be aware!**


	2. Month one November

**So i am dead tired, i pushed this chapter out so i hope you enjoy, i am doing these next 9 chapters one month at a time with periods off weeks so each chapter will have three parts idk i cant explain it I'm sure you'll figure it out you guess are smart enough :) love you guys **

* * *

**Month one- week one/ November.**

Sirina and Daryl were driving down the road following the rest of the group, scrounging for anything they could before night fall, they avoided cities, sub-divisions, and high crowded places, so not much was left and with Lori pregnant, they all had to be a little more careful. The cars in front of them start to stop so Daryl pulls his bike over in between the cars.

"What's going on?" Daryl asked Rick.

"It's getting dark out we need to find a place soon" Rick said. "There's a fork in the road I want you, Sirina, Glenn and Maggie go down that way" Rick pointed to the right. "Well go the other way met back here in 30 minutes, if your not back we leave you"

"Got it" Daryl revs his bike and takes off down the road.

No later than ten minutes they find a house on a ranch sight, with a big open field, Daryl pulls in the drive way, not to many trees, a well, no barns or sheds, it looked like the perfect house to hide out in.

"Do you like it?" Glenn asked Daryl.

"Yeah" He shouts to Glenn, "Let's bring Rick over here"

Glenn and Maggie drive away but Daryl stayed put, making Sirina a bit nervous for walkers.

"What do you think?" Daryl asked her.

"I think it will do fine, as long as its free of walkers"

"Well clear them out when we got Rick and the rest of the group"

They drove off back to meet the group just in time.

"What did you find?" Rick said opening his window for Daryl.

"A place to live?" Daryl said making a bad joke.

When he realized that Rick didn't find it funny he continued to tell him about it.

"It's got a big house, nice open field, no barns or garages, I didn't see any cars we may get lucky and not have any walker problems" Daryl said explaining what he found.

Rick points his finger to the front line, Daryl leads the way, followed by Rick, then Glenn and then the Greene's behind. They pull in the drive way once again only spotting one walker, but it was quickly shot down by Rick, Daryl glances behind him feeling more pressure on his shoulders than he did a minute ago and he see's Sirina cowering behind his shoulder.

"What the hell are you doing?" He asked her.

"I'm sorry those things just creep me out" She said removing her head from behind him.

He doesn't reply, he just turns off his bike and grabs his crossbow from the front of his ride.

"Here" Daryl said pulling a knife out of his pocket handing it to Sirina. "Stay safe, I don't wanna have to put you down too" He said being shy.

Sirina smiles and nodes, Daryl walks away from her, Lori and Carl join Sirina, along with a shy suicidal Beth and Hershel. Sirina feels uncomfortable being around so many people so she decides to sit on the porch alone and Lori follows her.

"You and Daryl?" Lori asked.

"Hmm? No it just seems he's always their for me, is all"

"He seems to have taken a likely to you is all, Daryl isn't one to show his emotions or anything for that matter"

BANG! A gun shot went off and a loud bang like a body falling.

* * *

Daryl lowers his gun and watches the walker fall to the ground, now all they needed was a way to get it out of the house.

"I have an idea" Daryl said trying to figure out how to get the walker out of the house. "Lets throw the body out the window"

Glenn laughs at the idea.

"Do it" Rick agreed, hoping it would scare the group down below.

They lift the body out the window and it drops with a thud.

* * *

Screams rang through out the property at the sight of something flying out of the window at them, but realized it was the boys upstairs playing games. Heavy foot steps come closer to the door and Rick comes out first followed by Glenn, Daryl comes out carrying a tent, laughing at the scared members of the group but felt bad for scaring Sirina.

"Sorry about that, we'll clean up the body in a moment, go and make your self at home, were safe for today" Rick said placing a hand on his wife's shoulder, who almost had a heart attack, witnessing the fall of the walker.

The group goes in side to see their new home, which was a big brick two story house with a garage, it wasn't anything nice but it would do, and their was a well so they had water, as long as it wasn't contaminated yet.

While Sirina sat on the porch watching Daryl set up his own camp she couldn't help but wonder why he wasn't moving into the house.

"Hey Daryl" She said walking over to him. "Why aren't you moving into the house?"

"I don't belong there" He said cold.

"Of course you do, they all accept you, it's me that should be in the tent"

"We could share it" Daryl said changing his tone, feeling more awkward now.

"I wouldn't mind, you?"

"It'll be easier to keep an eye on you" Daryl laughed. "After we get settled I'm taking you out for training"a

Sirina suddenly got uncomfortable and backed away from Daryl.

"Hey come here! I promised I'd keep you safe, stupid girl" Daryl said mad.

Sirina shakes her head no.

"I think I'll sleep in the house tonight" She said almost serious.

"You think those people care about you?" Daryl almost yells. "You saw what happened to Carol, that young boy, Shane, for god sakes they left Merle hand-cuffed to a roof, had to cut off his own hand to get free" Now he was yelling.

Sirina walks closer to him and he eases up.

"You wanna put your faith in those people go ahead, I suggest, stick with me girl"

"I'm not leaving am I?"

"You do have a brain, maybe if you use it; it would help you" He laughs at her, but noticed she wasn't amused, she was more upset with him for being so rude. "You hungry?" He said changing the subject.

"I'll be okay" She said giving him the cold shoulder.

Daryl throws his blankets in the tent and crawls in.

"Coming?" He asks her from inside the tent.

She follows him, laying down on the cold hard ground and the next thing she knew was Daryl's blanket was being thrown over her, she turns to look at him but he was facing the wall of the tent.

_Maybe he feels bad? I'll cheer him up. Sirina thought._

Sirina crawls closer to him, tapping his shoulder.

"Girl would you go to sleep" Daryl said mad at the fact she was bugging him.

She taps him again and he reluctantly turns on his back.

"What?" He says mad.

She wraps the blanket around him as well and kisses his check.

"No one should be alone" Sirina said happy.

"You were" Daryl retorts.

Sirina just smiles ignoring his comment and lays on his chest.

"Your forgiven" She says before falling asleep.

**Month one- week two/ November.**

Daryl and Sirina stand outside at a little town complex which had no walkers around that they could see.

"First walker you see, you kill, if you can't do it I'm right here, you have my knife"

"Daryl I don't think..."

A walker comes around the corner.

"Walker!" Daryl says interrupting her.

Sirina panics, but she see's Daryl amused by her nervousness, her nerves calm down and walks closer to the walker, blade in hand the walker swings its arms at her and she backs away a bit.

"You can do it Sirina!" He yells encouragingly.

Sirina lifts the blade up to its face and stabs it in his face, the walker fell to the ground.

"You did better than I thought" Daryl said proud.

She smiled at him but noticed something behind him and her eyes grow wide at the sight of the walker coming closer to him.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Walker!" Sirina shouts.

Sirina throws the knife to Daryl and he turns around stabbing it in the face. He hands her back the knife.

"Thanks, you kinda saved me"  
"Kind of?" Sirina laughed.

He rubs the back of his head and leans into her.

"Alright I'll admit you saved me, I owe you big time" He said feeling completely awkward.

"Can we go and look for some clothes" She asked hopeful.

"Even at the end of the world, clothes are more important still"

"I have been living in a food market for months, all I want is some new clothes" Sirina said pouting.

_Stupid woman, I'm getting tired of your shit. He thought, but he could never tell her that, cause he really did care for her, he didn't want to lose her._

Daryl gives into her, following Sirina into a clothing store, surprisingly their wasn't many walkers, Daryl guards the door while she packs a backpack full of clothes.

"Hey Sirina"

"Yeah?" She asked turning around.

"You should get some of these" He said holding up a thong.

Sirina laughed grabbing another backpack throwing it at Daryl.

"If you want them put them in their"

"I will, thanks" He says stuffing them in the bag.

He grabs the mannequin and pulls off the poncho that was on it and throws it over his head and just throws some other clothes in a bag and they leave the little town, back to there house.

Sirina takes the backpacks to the tent then meets up with the group inside the house.

"How'd she do?" Rick asked Daryl.

"Not bad, I was quite impressed"

Sirina stops behind the door, listening to Rick and the group talk about her, which nothing bad or wrong was said, but she still didn't like them talking about her.

"Rick can I talk to you alone for a minute?" Daryl asked out of the blue, now feeling shy and slightly blushing at what he was about to ask Rick.

The group finishes up and they leave; leaving Rick and Daryl alone.

"I don't know what's happening, but I think I really like her"

"I see"

"Look if I leave her here to go out and hunt I want a guarantee I will come back and she is still here, none of this bullshit" Daryl explains a little nervous along with a bit of anger. "Oh it was to late or we had to leave her behind, until I know she can protect herself, I don't want her alone, your the only one I trust here, please I have never asked for anything of you, just keep her safe"

"Daryl I have never seen you care for anything"

"Yeah well whats it to ya?" He said back to his old self.

"I'll keep her safe Daryl trust me"

_"Oh my god, he likes me?! Sirina exclaims in her head excited, feeling like a teenager again._

Sirina knocks on the door.

"Can I come in? I would like something to eat"

"Sure" Daryl said leaving the kitchen.

Sirina sits at the table eating some food while Rick just stared at her.

"What happened to your family?" Rick asked.

"I killed them" She said swallowing her food. "I returned home after looking for refuge, and before I left my dad had gotten bit, I came home they were all dead, well living dead and I put them all down before hiding out in the market"

"I am sorry to hear that, I woke up from a coma and this is the world I woke up to, I thought my whole family was gone, till I met Glenn and he brought me back to my family"

"What about Daryl? He said you hand-cuffed his brother to a roof"

"He was a very vulgar man beating up one of our members, we tried to free him, we dropped the key, I would of never left him but we had no other choice, Daryl has never forgiven me or T-Dog"

Sirina didn't know what to say at this point she just quietly ate her food.

"Daryl has given me a request"

"That would be?"  
"He told me that I hafta keep you safe, he also said your all he has left and if you die or leave he may as well just die"

"What a sweet man"

"Don't let him hear you talking like that he might kill me" Rick laughed.

"Did he leave?"

"Don't worry he'll be back, he only went hunting with Glenn"

"Thank you Rick, for everything I wish I could repay you"

"I think you have" Rick smiled walking out of the room, referring to Daryl's emotional change towards the group.

Sirina goes outside to see it was getting dark, she wishes he would come back soon, or she may fall asleep in the house and it would be her first night with out him next to her.

**Month 1- week 3/ November.**

"Hey girl" Daryl said coming up behind her, while she sat on the couch next to Beth, braiding her hair.

"How was your hunt this morning?" She asked him making small talk.

"Got some squirrel for us" He said.

"Mmm yum" Sirina said joking.

"Hey when your out on your own in the woods squirrel tastes pretty damn good"

"I guess you'll be our cook?" Sirina giggled.

"You wish"

Daryl leaves the living room and goes back outside.

"Glenn you think it's gonna snow soon?" Daryl asked.

"Ah... it looks like the ground is a bit frozen, maybe in a few days" He said coming up with something to please Daryl.

"I'll have to stock up then"

"I think you should move into the house, you and Sirina will be warmer in there"

"She can sleep in there if she wants, it's not my fault she wants to sleep with me"

"Won't she get cold all by herself?"

"She's fine, you think we should find snow gear and shovels?" Daryl asked changing the subject away from Sirina.

"I think we should do a run soon"

"I'll fend for myself when I feel ready" Daryl said.

"Your not solo anymore, Sirina needs you to help her survive too"

"This woman is making life so much harder" Daryl said under his breath, walking to his tent to go lay down.

* * *

"Their you go Beth, you look beautiful"

"Thanks, Sirina can I talk to you upstairs alone?"

Sirina looks at her confused but couldn't denied a young little girl in need. They walk upstairs and Sirina closes the door behind them.

"What's wrong?"

"Did you have a boyfriend before this happened?"

"I had a boy I liked yes, but I didn't even bother looking for him after the world ended"  
"I had a boyfriend, but he got bit in the camper and died, I am really upset by it"

"Have you talked to your dad or Maggie about how you feel?"

"NO! Never, besides I trust you more than anybody here"

"I see"

"I also tried to kill myself a few weeks ago, I didn't want to live in this world, I mean I lost everybody I just didn't know how to live"

"I understand how you feel, after my family died I wanted to end my life too, but I always had a feeling that I should live, because one day I knew I was going to be saved one day, and I was, I am sure something good will come for you soon"

"Andrea is the one who talked me out of it, she said I'm not going to stop you I will encourage you to do what your heart wants, I wanted to die, but I also just wanted to feel the pain so I didn't go very deep and I decided to live"  
"Why tell me all this?"

"I just wanted someone to talk to who wouldn't judge me and listen to how I feel"

"I understand" Sirina smiled. "Just lie down I'll see you later, holler if you need me"

"Thank you"

Sirina left Beth by herself and went back outside to lay with Daryl.

* * *

"Hey Daryl"

"What?"

"I have a question" She said taking her newly stolen boots off. "The weather is changing and I would like to move into the house"

"Is that what you want?" He asked her.

"Yes" She said hopeful.

"Will see" Daryl said teasing her.

She grabs her pillow and lays it next to Daryl wrapping the blanket around him.

"Why are you so nervous sharing a blanket with me?" Sirina asked.

"Your a really pretty woman, do you know what happens when men are around pretty woman?"

"Well I can guess, but I'm sure you just get very excited, am I right?"

Daryl laughs.

"Yeah, I do a lot, the closer you are the harder it is to hide it" He said blushing.

"I wouldn't worry about it, it doesn't bother me"

"It does me" Daryl said.

Sirina removes the knife from her pocket.

"Daryl who's blade is this? It seems very important to you and for me to hold on to it" Sirina asked curious.

"It belonged to my mother"

"Where is she"

"In a hole in the ground" Daryl said quietly.

"Walker?"

"Hell no"

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Leave it be" Daryl went silent.

Sirina lays on his chest and he places an arm around her, feeling weirded out, but to keep her safe and that's the way he wanted it, forever.

* * *

**I hope you guys like it review? **


	3. Month 2 December

**So i hope your enjoying and understanding what i am doing, this chapter is i guess to me is out of character i don't care tho cause i love Daryl Dixon and that's it, please review? i hope you do lol i rhymed :) **

* * *

**Month 2- week one/ December.**

Daryl, Rick, and Glenn were on a very important run, a preparation for winter, coats, boots, hats, gloves, shovels, and any form of batteries powered heaters or hand warmers.

"How many we got?" Daryl asked.

"Our main focus is the girls and the kids" Rick says.

"I'll take Sirina and Beth" Daryl said grabbing some coats and such, shoving it in a bag.

"I'll go take care of the Greene's and T-Dog" Glenn said walking off, feeling slightly bad for T-Dog.

That left Rick to take care of his own and the shovels, which he encounters a few walkers but nothing Rick couldn't take care of with a huge shovel in hand, Daryl met him over there after raiding the food section.

"Glenn has the car, lets go" Daryl said grabbing one extra shovel.

They run out side and see the pick-up waiting for them, they throw their things in the bed of the truck, Rick sits inside, while Daryl just jumps in the back.

Once they got back to the house, Sirina was outside waiting for Daryl, hoping he came back, which of course he did, he always did just like he promised her.

"Daryl!" She exclaimed when she saw him jump off the truck.

"Hey, what's going?" He said.

"Keeping watch, I only killed one walker" She said proudly.

"Keep it up, next I'll show how to use a gun"

"Oh no I think I'm okay with the knife"

Daryl pulls her in for a hug, which rarely happens.

"Sirina, I have told you before, I do not want to put you down, I don't care if you like it, you will learn how to shoot and carry one"

"Yes Daryl" She said feeling nervous, having Daryl so close to her.

"Good, now get your pretty little ass inside" Daryl said teasing her again.

_Daryl and mines relationship wasn't normal, but it wasn't very secret, we never kissed and we rarely hugged, that wasn't the type of person he was, I kind of wish he was tho. Sirina recapped in her head._

Later that night when they sat down to eat it started to snow hard, Daryl wondered how he was going to get into his tent if the snow kept up.

He stood outside on the porch looking at his tent, when a certain red head came up behind him and hugged him.

"Hey... what?" Daryl stammered, looking at Sirina.

"Hi" She said softly. "You looked sad, I wanted to make you feel better"

"I already am" He quietly said.

"You sure you wanna sleep in there?" Sirina asked.

"You don't have to, go in the house" Daryl said demanding.

Sirina shivered.

"No, I have you, I'll be okay"

_Dammit, is she doing this on purpose to get me into the house? Daryl thought. No she wouldn't be that stupid, would she? Daryl racked his brain._

"Come on lets get in before we freeze" Sirina said walking towards the tent, skipping.

He loved how happy she was even tho the world had gone to shit, but he could never tell her that, she may think he has gone soft on her. Daryl followed reluctantly, wishing he would of just went and slept in the house to keep her well and alive, Sirina crawled into their tent followed by Daryl. Their tent had improved, it now had a mattress and a few extra blankets and pillows for the winter.

She curled under the blankets and Daryl pulled some hand warmers from his bag and stuck them in the bed only to crawl in and mess them up any way. Sirina laughed at his efforts but he looked very discouraged.

"It's okay Daryl, will be fine, I'll keep you warm"

But again he was facing the wall, leaving her to freeze, so she decided to poke him again, it seemed to get his attention the best.

"Woman, I'm getting real tired of your shit" Daryl said rolling over to face her.

"I didn't mean to laugh, it was sweet that you thought of me, thank you"

"Yeah well..." He stopped not knowing what to say next.

Just then she shivered and Daryl's sensitive side came back.

"Hey come here" He said pulling her in close to him. "Their ya feel any warmer?" Daryl asked.

"A little, thank you" She pauses. "Why can't you be like this all the time?" She asked him.

"Another time" Daryl said sounding a little annoyed.

Sirina goes quiet, trying to close her eyes and stop shivering, but it wasn't working very well she was just so cold, so she opened her eyes and saw that Daryl had laid his head over top of hers to try and keep her warm.

"Hey, I have an awkward question to ask you" Daryl said way out of his comfort zone.

"What is it?"

"Why did you kiss me like a week ago?"

"Oh... well I thought you were being sweet, so I wanted to say thank you"

Daryl fell silent for a long while, but then suddenly got the courage to speak up.

"Why didn't you thank me this time?" Daryl asked shyly.

"Oh, well I didn't think you liked so much attention, so I backed away" She said also feeling out of her comfort zone.

"Well don't" Daryl said again with his normal tone of voice.

_I just don't get it with him, first he's okay with it, then he says tone it down, now he wants me to be sweet with him, I guess that's what I get when I like the bad ass of the group. Sirina thought._

Sirina leaned up into his face and kissed him on the check again and his face goes red, she smiled.

"Are you suppose to feel warm inside?" Daryl asked, feeling stupid.

"It means you liked it"

"Mmm I see, well I have never actually kissed a girl... I wasn't just going to use to get laid and that was hardly ever as well, I only loosen up when I'm drunk, woman didn't want me anyway, they always wanted my brother in the end" Daryl confesses.

"Well I want you"

Daryl goes silent, no one has ever said that to him before, well no one has ever even wanted him before, he was always just his brothers shadow, until he met Sirina, now his whole life is turned up side down.

"Sirina I have something to say"

"Anything"

"I like you a lot, I can't keep my mind off you, all I want to do is keep you safe and hold you, I wake in the morning hoping you don't wake up so I can just hold you for longer, you've changed me dammit" Daryl said wishing he could bottle that back up inside of him.

"That's so sweet" Sirina said leaning up and kissing him again on the check.

"Closes your eyes"

She closed her eyes, not daring herself to open them to see what he was going to do to her. The next thing she knew was his face was fairly close to hers, his lips gently touch hers, he pulls away suddenly.

"I didn't do anything wrong did I?" Sirina asked nervously.

"No, it was perfect babe"

Sirina blushes and hides in his arms.

"What you don't like it?"

"I do, I've never had some one call me that is all"

Daryl again kisses her feeling a tad more confident, their kiss continues for a brief moment but they pull away, both feeling very shy, Daryl wraps his arms around her instantly they felt warmer and happier that the tension between them has settled, well most of it, Sirina started to hum a song.

"What are you humming?"

"A song I wrote when I was younger"

"Ya gonna sing it for me?" Daryl asked hopeful.

"No, I can't sing"

**Month 2-week 2/ December.**

The group sat in the living room eating their small portion of food they were aloud.

"Hey Daryl I have been meaning to asked you if it was okay if we move into the house till the winters over" Sirina asked.

"Yeah, fine just later tonight, I mean the snow is piling up pretty bad and all"

"Really you'll do it?" Sirina asked excited.

"For you only babe"

That was his new name for her, since girl just seemed rude and Sirina was just to plain and everyone called her that.

_I can not believe I have her, I feel like the happiest man alive, take that Merle I finally don't need you. Daryl thought to himself._

Later that day Daryl and Sirina moved their things into the empty room upstairs and packed up the tent and mattress into the truck. Lori met up with Sirina after they moved in, in the kitchen.

"Hey" Lori said holding her back.

"Are you okay? Hows the baby?"  
"Hershel said it's doing good, so I'm happy"

"Have you thought of any names for it?"

"No, Rick has been so busy I just didn't pay any attention to it"

Sirina didn't know what to say next so silence fell through out the room to Lori spoke up again.

"So have you and Daryl done it yet?" Lori asked.

"Oh?! No we haven't"

"Are you a..."

"Um no, we just don't want to do it yet is all" Sirina said keeping a secret from her.

"Good luck" Lori said leaving the room.

"Thanks?"

Sirina was left confused, just then Beth came in the room.

"Hey Beth can I talk to you?"

"Sure about what?"

"I just want some one to listen to me, with out judging me"

Sirina and Beth go up stairs, Sirina locks the door and they sit on the bed.

"What did you want to tell me?" Beth asked.

"Everyone keeps joking about me and Daryl having sex and I just blow it off except what they don't know is..." Sirina starts to cry.

"Hey Sirina it's okay, talk to me" Beth said comforting her.

"Beth I was raped when I was a little girl by my father and again by the man I was seeing just before the world ending and if I give into Daryl what if he does the same thing? Or what will he think?" Sirina said still crying.

"I don't think Daryl will hurt you, but I'm not sure what he might say" Beth said trying to be comforting.

"That's what I'm afraid of! Not knowing if he'll think I'm used or to easy"

"Sirina that's up to you to talk to him about it, your going to have to tell him, what if by chance he meets this guy brings him back to camp and says something?"

"Well I highly doubt that" Sirina laughed. "But I guess your right I will have to talk to him soon"

What the girls didn't know was that Glenn and Maggie were walking by at the same moment (To have sex I'm sure of it) and over heard what the girls were talking about, Maggie was slightly upset that Sirina was telling her sister things that she didn't need to know about.

"Thanks Beth you made me feel better" Sirina hugged her one last time before exiting the room.

Sirina found Daryl shrugging off his coat by the door.

"Hey" Daryl said looking up at her. "What are you doing?" He asked.

"Nothing, me and Beth were just talking upstairs"  
"I see, you two talk a lot don't ya?"  
"Oh not that much, hey I was wondering, Christmas is coming up soon and I thought maybe we could find gifts for everybody or at least a tree"

"Why do you wanna risk it?"

"It's the right thing to do, besides they took me in I want to repay them"

"Your already making me live in the house with these people, I'll think about it"

She hugs him briefly and backs away.

"I wish their was something to do, I don't like being coped up" Sirina said sadly.

"You can explain to me why you were talking to Beth about being raped" Maggie said with her arms crossed, pissed.

Glenn stood behind her nervous while the group either looked at Sirina or Beth, even Daryl was a bit shocked and confused, Sirina didn't know what to say so she ran off outside, in the snow, pushing Daryl out of her way even, catching him off guard so he wouldn't be able to stop her, they all look at each other, then Daryl gets pissed off.

"You gonna fucking stand their or y'all gonna help me find her?" Daryl says shrugging his coat back on.

He runs out side to find her, but all he see's are foot tracks out to the woods, Rick and the others come outside as well to see what was going on, all they saw was Daryl headed towards the woods. Lori stopped Rick.

"You know he won't stop till he finds her, why risk your life too" Lori said to him.

"Because I made a promise to a friend" Rick said laying down the rules to Lori.

She gets slightly upset watching Rick go and look for another girl.

_I'm cold, damn I should of grabbed my coat, but what will they think of me? Oh no I'm going to be eaten. Her thoughts change after she see's a walker coming towards her._

She pulls the blade out of her pants pocket, ready to stab the fucking thing in its face when an arrow flies past her, she turns around to see Daryl behind her, but didn't have the energy to stand so she collapses, mostly because she was going into hypothermia.

"Dammit woman!" Daryl said running over to her wrapping her up in his coat.

He tries to pick her up but it was impossible with all the walkers coming towards him. He kills as many as he could, before getting to cold to kill any more, Daryl passes out as well close to Sirina, Rick meets up with them just in time, well before any walkers got to them.

"Glenn, Maggie, T-Dog, carry the bodies I got the dead"

T-Dog picks Sirina up and the other couple carry Daryl back.

"Why do we get the heavy one" Glenn said trying to make an unknown joke.

**Month 2- week 2/ ½ / December.**

"Why isn't she waking up?" Daryl said pacing the room.

"Calm down its only been two days" Hershel said. "As long as she is breathing she will wake up"

Daryl has not slept, eaten, or left her side since she has fallen asleep, all he wanted was for her to wake up so he could hold her again and to scold her for running outside by herself. Beth comes in the room with a little food on a plate.

"Come and eat something please, I'll watch her"

"Leave the plate and go, both of you"

They do as their told, leaving Sirina and Daryl alone.

"Babe if you can hear me I need you to wake up" Daryl pauses thinking for something else to say, but nothing came to mind, except. "I love you Sirina" He said under his breath, very quietly, so no one could hear him.

Daryl grabs her hand just after he says that, Sirina must of felt him or heard what he said because she squeezed his hand.

"Please wake up" Daryl pleaded.

"I love you" She said passed out.

Daryl stops stunned at what just happened, did she hear him? Their was no way he was eating now after what he just heard.

**Month 2- week 3/ December.**

Christmas approached rather quickly and the kids were looking quiet sad, thank god Daryl had snuck out and did a secret Santa run, getting a tree and a few things for each of the group members, not that he knew what kids wanted or woman wanted, but he tired his best, remembering what Sirina had asked of him.

_Sirina... god I hope she wakes soon, it's been a week that's to long for me. Daryl thought to himself._

She has been out for a week already, but Hershel said it was nothing to worry about, she may have hit her head and got a concussion, she should be awake soon enough, Daryl hoped for sooner not later, that was all he wished for this Christmas was for his girl to wake up.

Later that night when everyone fell asleep, Daryl snuck out to his truck and put up the tree along with the presents, they weren't wrapped or fancy he just threw them under there and went back to his room to watch Sirina and make sure she was okay.

In the morning their was loud talking coming from downstairs and Daryl woke up too it, to tired to stay up any longer he must of passed out sometime in the night, he crawls out of bed and walks downstairs.

"Hey what the fuck is going on, can't a man sleep around here, ya know this is why I sleep in the tent" Daryl said making a lame excuse for the presents.

"You wanna explain this?" Rick asked Daryl about the tree.

"It was Sirina's idea to give everyone a Christmas, she was gonna do it but were her current situation I helped out"

The group just stares at him dumbfounded but then give a shocked look as to what they saw behind him.

"Y'all could say thanks"

"Thank you Daryl" Sirina said from behind him.

He turned around seeing his girl staring right at him, he picked her up and spun her a bit.

"Babe yer awake!" Daryl exclaimed, leaning in to her ear he whispers. "Your all I asked for"

Sirina blushes.

"What's going on? Aren't we gonna pass the presents around?" Sirina asked the group.

Daryl walks away from her and goes to the tree to grab some objects and hands them out to people, they were nothing fantastic but the members of the group were happy with the efforts Daryl had done.

Rick got a new holster for his gun, Lori got some baby clothes, Carl got a DVD player with portable plugs and a few movies, Maggie got some shirts, Glenn got a box of condoms and a new hat, Hershel got a new bible, T-Dog got new boots, and Beth got a cross necklace.

He picked up Sirina's gift a hid it behind his back, with everyone back to what they were suppose to be doing he toke Sirina up stairs and sat down on the bed

next to her.

"I wanted this to be special, so here" He said handing her a box.

She opened it and inside was a small diamond ring, she couldn't speak nor could she move, was this to sudden?

"I know what your thinking, no it isn't I would find something better for that, I wanted to give you something to say thank you and that I fucking love you and so you know yer my beautiful gem, that I would kill to protect" Daryl says uncomfortable again.

_Why does she make me feel this way? Daryl asked himself._

"I don't want anything in return, you waking up was the best thing that has happened to me"  
"Don't you hate me? After all I was rapped"

He kisses her on the head.

"Another time, alright?" Daryl asks her. "Today is all about us and spending it together"

* * *

**More walkers soon i promise i am just trying to get through the winter months first is all please review? i know he is a tad ooc and the ring i was so nervous about it! eek normal Daryl soon :)  
**


	4. Month 3 January

**Not much to say tonight just tired again so enjoy :) review goodnight**

* * *

**Month 3- week 1/ January.**

It has been almost a year since the end of the world happened and so far they have kept up their sanity and numbers even if it is only ten people, Lori has gotten slightly bigger which is good? The snow is still falling hard which is better than sun and it kept the walkers slowed down.

Daryl and Sirina sat by the fire playing cards with Beth, Hershel and Carl trying to keep warm, Lori was laying on the couch, while Maggie and Glenn were probably upstairs doing whatever, Rick and T-Dog were out scavenging for food again.

"Ha!" Sirina said happy. "I win again"

"Dammit" Daryl said throwing his cards down.

"Well good job" Beth said.

"I think she cheats" Carl said mad.

"Well that's not nice" Hershel said to Carl.

"It's okay, my feelings aren't hurt"

Daryl gets up and leaves the room to grab a beer and returns moments later to sit next to Sirina, only to notice that Carl was staring at his drink.

"Want one kid?" Daryl laughs.

Sirina nudges him, but then notices that Lori had fallen asleep.

"I was only joking" Daryl said kissing her head.

This was one of the first times she had see him drink and it made her nervous, so she got up to find something to snack on, which their wasn't much, she just wanted an excuse to get away from him, but that didn't really work when he followed her into the kitchen, only to grab another can. He looked up from the floor and saw Sirina with her arms crossed over by the sink.

"You alright?"  
"Mhm, I just need a moment to cool off the fire made me hot" She said hoping he bought the lie.

"Alright" He said grabbing the case of beer. "I'll be around, come find me" He said turning around to leave.

"Be careful" Sirina said.

"Yup" He said raising his beer in the air walking away.

_At least he's gone. Sirina thought._

She didn't like it when people drank, it reminded her of her father, who drank everyday, all day, so instead of going to find him, she just went to bed.

Later that night she felt the bed shift in weight and turned around to see Daryl had climbed in to bed, drunk most likely.

That next morning the sun was shinning on Sirina's face, she closed her eyes to shield them from the sun. Once she had finally decided to climb out of bed, she threw on a pair of jeans and a long sleeve shirt, just as she passed Daryl he stirred in his sleep.

"Where you off too?" He mumbled in his sleep.

She didn't know if she should answer him so she tried leaving.

"Babe" Daryl said awake now.

"I just want some food"

With that Sirina left the room leaving Daryl all alone, but that didn't stop him he threw the blankets off of himself and followed her downstairs but not before grabbing his crossbow, feeling slightly hungover he stumbled downstairs, grabbing his shoes as he went, being hungover wasn't gonna stop him from finding out what was wrong with Sirina. When he reached the landing of the stairs she wasn't there.

"Where is she?" Daryl asked shoving his foot into one of his boots.

"Went outside, said she wasn't feeling well, just needed some air" Rick said.

"You let her go by herself, what the fucks wrong with you Rick?" Daryl said running outside, trying to get his other foot inside his shoe.

He see's her sitting with Beth and T-Dog.

"What the fuck you doing? Keep runnin off like that, gonna get yer self killed dammit!" Daryl said mad at her.

Daryl starts to walk off towards the woods.

"Daryl I just wanted some air is all, please don't leave" Sirina pleaded.

"I'll be back babe, I just need to take care of something" He said gripping his crossbow in his hands.

"Come back unharmed" She shouts.

Daryl laughs.

"Always do" He shouts walking farther away.

Later that day sometime after dinner, just before dark they all heard the door slam open. Daryl stood there removing his boots and coat, leaving his poncho on.

"Killed some walkers near camp, we may wanna think about leavin soon their getting close again, also got some nice bucks gonna go stick em in the garage for me?" Daryl said before walking away, leaving Sirina down their with the group.

She couldn't help but follow him, knowing that he probably is drinking those beer that were left in the room.

"Daryl can we talk?" She said as she entered the room.

"Bout what?" Daryl said still pretty pissed off.

"Me?"

"What about you? If it's about what Maggie did, I'm sorry" Daryl said apologizing for the first time.

"That's kind of what I wanted to talk about, I was thinking more along the lines of me being raped"

"Yeah? What about it?"

Sirina sat on the bed taking the beer away from Daryl.

"What the...?" Daryl said confused.

_I thought she didn't drink. Daryl asked himself confused._

She takes a small drink from it herself and sets it back on the table.

"When I was 6 my dad had sexually abused me and had actually raped me when I turned 13, he was drinking and then the boy I seeing just before the out break had raped me while drinking and when I see you drink and get angry I'm afraid your going to hurt me" Sirina said nervous about what he might think of her.

"Babe I wouldn't do that" He said wiping the tears coming from her eyes with his thumb. "Come on you know me"

"But I don't know you drunk"

"If I hurt you in such a way you can put me in a hole yourself, I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I hurt ya, in fact your the only one I want to put me down" Daryl said reviling some secrets about himself. "Does that comfort you?"

"Yes, thank you" She smiled.  
"So is that why you won't have sex with me?" Daryl joked.

"Um yes and no" Sirina said awkward. "I want too I just know your well more experienced and I am still technically a virgin" Sirina said hoping Daryl didn't care that she was one.

"Well that should be interesting" Daryl thought aloud. "It's a good thing I love you babe and will take care of ya, unlike some bastards" He said finally realizing that he wanted to find this man and beat the living shit out of his face.

She hugs him tightly wishing she would never let go, she finally does but just to look him in the eyes and share a sweet kiss, Daryl pulls her hair tie out and shoves his hand in her hair, caressing her head, she held his shoulders so she had something to hold on, their kiss got deeper, but before she knew it Daryl pulls away, but their eyes never lost sight of each others.

"I don't wanna push it, when ever your ready babe" Daryl said wishing he could grab his drink so he could ease up but he didn't want to tear his eyes away from hers.

"Well I did enjoy that kiss" She said awkwardly, laughing slightly.

"Did you?" Daryl asked.

She nodes and before she knew it he was kissing her again but it wasn't soft this time, he pressed his lips to hers hard, she could hardly keep up with him, Sirina wanted to pull away from him but what if he felt that she would never be ready or even be able to keep up with him. Daryl pulled away from her lips breathing heavily as well.

"Your amazing babe" Daryl said against her neck.

He nuzzled her neck with his nose, his breath tickling her neck, he kisses her neck slightly and then moved away from her grabbing his beer, he needed one after what just happened. Sirina glanced down at his pants and saw they were strained and she knew he enjoyed it as much as she did. Daryl fixes himself right in front of her, not that he cared what she saw or didn't, now that they had feelings for each other. Sirina bit her lip in remembrance of the make out session they just shared.

**Month 3- week 2/ January.**

Nothing has changed in the last 5 weeks, besides more snow, some days they couldn't even leave the house because it was either to cold or the snow was to harsh to go out not to mention the cars were all buried under snow, it was even hard for walkers to go anywhere so they just kinda spun around in their spots.

The group was starting to get annoyed with each other as well, so Daryl and Sirina kept to them self's along with T-Dog who didn't really have anybody anyways, he made small talk with Hershel who was growing more annoyed with Maggie an Glenn's constant sex goings, the Grimes were happy about the baby so they were the only true happy ones there and Beth stuck with who ever she wanted at the moment, mostly with her father or Sirina.

Sirina and Beth were in the kitchen cleaning the best they could with no water since it was frozen, when Sirina started humming again.

"That is lovely Sirina what is it called?" Beth asked.

"A song my mother use to sing to me, called "Protecting me"

"Can you sing it?"

"I'd rather not"

"Is it really that bad?"

"Well no it's just embarrassing"

"It would lift our spirits" Beth said trying to be encouraging. "If it helps I'll sing along with you"

"Well the only problem is I want to sing it to Daryl and it might be a little odd if you were singing as well"

"I'll hum?" She giggled. "I just want to help you out, I mean he is a great guy"

Sirina blushed and shock her head.

"Come on Sirina he bought you a ring you have to do something for him"

"It's not like I wouldn't, but he told me don't give him anything, in return of what he did for Christmas, all he wanted was for me to be okay"

"Awe Sirina you must sing for him"

_Hell why not? If Beth is gonna keep pestering me about it, I'll do it just to keep her shut up. Sirina thought in her head._

"Alright fine, I'll sing for him" Sirina said finally giving in to her.

"Yay!" Beth said over excited, hugging her tightly.

Daryl walks in to see them giggling to each other.

"What you laughin at huh? I ain't got nothing on my face or anything" He said rubbing his face all over Sirina's hair.

She giggles and laughs at how cute Daryl was being.

"No, come on Daryl stop" She said playful.

Beth saw that they wanted a moment alone so she left the kitchen.

"We don't have no more beer do we?" Daryl asked.

"Um no, I think what was ever left you toke upstairs"

"Ah hell" Daryl said slightly pissed off that his buzz was dying.

It was how he coped with being locked inside the house for long periods of time, he didn't like the people he was stuck with anyways besides Beth and Sirina, Daryl had been a drinking spree since right after Christmas said he needed to get out or he was going to explode, Sirina didn't like it but everyone has their ways.

"What'd I tell ya about your hair? I swear if I gotta tell you again to put your fucking hair up..." Daryl broke off, realizing that he had hurt her feelings again.

_Dammit! Daryl thought to himself. _

Little did he know that it was the excessive amount of beer he had in him that was making him angry and with being drunk he had all the confidence in the world.

"Your gonna what? Hurt me?" Sirina said through tears. "Go away" She calmly walking away.

She walked up the stairs pushing through Glenn who had just walked from Rick's room.

"Sirina are you..." Glenn started to ask.

"Glenn don't bother" Daryl said behind him. "She's pissed at me"

"What did you do?"

"Just make a note, don't scream at Maggie" Daryl said walking back downstairs.

Sirina fell to the bed sobbing, not to long after she went in there the door opened, she expected Daryl but it wasn't, Rick had shown up instead.

"I heard what happened, you wanna talk?" Rick said in his southern accent, which some how calmed her down.

"It's his drinking I can't take it, he's just like my dad"

"Now hold up, I know Daryl can be hot headed and say things he doesn't mean, but he would never hit a woman, no matter how much he has to drink"

"Rick I must say your like a father to me, I never really had one to begin with but your always their for me"

"Well I'm am happy I could be their for you"

"Watch Daryl for me?"

Rick was about to answer but saw Daryl standing in the door way, Rick nodes to him, knowing that Daryl wants to be alone with her.

"He's safe I promise" Rick said rubbing her back.

Daryl carefully walked to the bed hopefully not making the bed creek to much, his hands switch places with Ricks, thank god she hand on a jacket so she couldn't feel the differences of hands. Daryl had looked almost like he was going to cry himself but wasn't.

"Stay with me Rick?"

"As long as you need"

If only she knew it was me. Daryl said in his head.

"I wrote a song for Daryl too, well I didn't write it my mother did and when my dad was being scary she'd sing it to me so I would fall asleep, now every time I see him I think of her and that song, but I'm afraid he won't like it or think I'm a terrible singer, which I am but that's besides the point, I want to show him how much I care for him like he did for me, I know he told me don't but it's who I am I have to show my feelings when I have them" Sirina was telling everything to Daryl even tho she thought it was Rick. "Are you listening to me?" Sirina said mad.

So she turned around to see what was going on and right before her eyes was the man she didn't want to be any where near.

"I thought you were Rick?" Sirina said scared.

"Well I'm not, so your stuck with me" He said mad that she kept stuff from him, even if it was a secret.

"You heard everything didn't you?" Sirina asked.

"Yup, but I'm not mad at you" He explained. "I almost lost you today, I don't ever want to experience that again, so for now I'll put aside my heavy drinking, just for you"

Sirina didn't know what to say, she was to in shock from finding him in the bed, so she remained silent making Daryl nervous.

"Sirina don't be mad at me"

"I'm not, I'm just tired"

"I'll leave then" Daryl said getting up.

"Stay, I don't like being alone"

Daryl hesitates but ends up staying, because she isn't mad at him and he doesn't need her to have a reason later. Along period of time passed and Daryl thought she had fallen asleep so he tired to move.

"Where are you going?" She asked him.

"No where just re adjusting" Daryl said lying.

He wanted to go check to snow levels is what he wanted to do, so he could go outside and breath the fresh air, even if it was cold.

Later on the night Sirina woke up in the middle of the night to see that a lantern was lit giving the room light, a few minutes later and she started to feel Daryl twitch a bit, which was odd for him.

"No... NO!" Daryl screamed.

Sirina panicked, she didn't know how to handle this.

"Daryl wake up, please" Sirina whispered.

"Dad no!" Daryl said sad. "Stop your hurting her!"

_Her? What is he dreaming about? Sirina thought._

"Daryl wake up!" Sirina shook him a little.

"AHHH!" Daryl screamed.

Daryl shot up from the bed panting, awake now.

"Are you okay?" Sirina said scared.

He didn't speak just stared at her.

"Daryl, please say something"

"Sirina" He said hugging her tightly. "I didn't mean for that to happen"

"What did you dream about?"

"My mother's death"

"Did your father kill her?" Sirina asked, seeing how much she could get out of him.

"Yeah, can we talk later? I just wanna rest" He asked removing his shirt to wipe the sweat from his forehead.

"Of course" She said mesmerized by his chest and all of his scars.

She ran her finger over one and he twitched like it still hurt. Daryl laid against the head board, holding her in his arms, with his head on hers, he gave her a quick kiss and before they knew it, they had passed out.

**Month 3- week 3/ January.**

The sun had come out for the first time in a week but nobody wanted to go outside, it was still freezing and none of them had proper clothing. Daryl wasn't really recovered from that dream he had either so they were down in men to do any hunting and that was hurting them the most, the food supply was down, only maybe a day or two left, so they all hoped Daryl would recover soon. Sirina entered the room with a plate of meat on it.

"You hungry?" Sirina asked.

"No, you eat it, I know you've been putting your food with mine, cause you know they give me smaller portions" Daryl said surprising Sirina.

She set the plate down and sat next to Daryl.

"How are you feeling since the dream"

"I wanna talk now" Daryl said nervous.

She curled up next to him and he began telling her what happened to his mother.

"I was 3 when my father first hit me, I thought I had done somethin wrong, but I didn't, as I got older my father would switch between me and Merle who'd he beat that day and it wasn't till I was about 12-13 when I discovered that he'd only beat on us if we did anything with our mother, so we would ignore her, until one day I was about 16, Merle was I wanna say 20, I witnessed my mother crying real bad and all so I went to comfort her, knowing my father wasn't home or at least drinking outside hopefully being hit by a car or somethin painful. He came in as I hugged her, he didn't like that at all so what he did was grab the knife off his belt, opened it and stabbed it right here in my stomach" He said pointing to the scar. "That's why I didn't like you touchin on it, the memories burn when I'm reminded of it" Daryl says as he noticed her fingers now stroking it, which didn't burn at all it was quiet relaxing. "He left again after that, we didn't have no phones or insurance or whatever so my mom did the best she could fixin me up, I was crying now cause it hurt so bad, she started to sing to me which calmed me down real quick usually did, but that bastard came back in for the second time seeing her knelt next to me, he grabbed her by the hair and threw her a crossed the floor, her head was bleeding real bad now, he went to turn to her but I guess I made a noise and he turns back to me stabbing me again with the same blade near my heart, while he was turned away from my mother she pulled her blade on him stabbing him real good in the back, he turned killing her really quickly, one quick slip of the neck I was screaming now, pretty much dying on my bed, when Merle had come in the door to hear all the commotion, he saw what my father had done and that was the end of Samuel Jordan Dixon and Maria Kay Dixon, after that I was rushed to the hospital and Merle raised me ever since" Daryl finished his story tearing up a bit at the thought of his mother.

"Oh Daryl... I am so sorry" She said hugging him tightly.

"It's okay babe, remember I have you now, which you owe me a song" He whispers in her ear.

"I'm working on it give me time" Sirina said kissing his check. "So is that how you got your mothers knife?"

"Yeah, now you have it, you remind me of her, didn't like the drinkin, always happy even when everything was shit, beautiful, singing always, and protecting her loved ones with every being of her body"

"You know every man looks for a girl that can remind them of their mothers right?"

"Well I'll be damned, seriously?" Daryl asked surprised.

"It's what I've heard"

Daryl was uninterested in what she was talking about so he distracted her with a kiss on the lips, a soft, slow, passionate one that left Sirina breathless when he was done.

"Is there any more scars?"

Daryl laughed.

"Yeah"

He picked up her head a showed her the one by his heart and some on his back, it made Sirina upset to see her Daryl so hurt, when he was an obviously very sweet man.

"I don't know what to say, I just feel so bad that he has hurt you, I won't let anyone hurt you again"

She stole what I was gonna say that bitch! Daryl thought in his head.

"I will too" Daryl said feeling unsatisfied with how that came out.

"The group needs you to do a hunting run, you think your up for it?" Sirina asked suddenly.

"I don't see why not, if we need food so be it, besides I need something to shoot, I'm feelin tense"

"I could fix that for ya?" Sirina said being kind.

"Oh yeah? Guess I got some motivation to come back now don't I?" Daryl said smiling at her.

He kissed her head and threw on another pair of pants, a tee-shirt and a long sleeve on with his poncho, he grabbed his boots and turned back to his girl.

"Thank you Sirina for listening to me, I love you" He said leaving.

"I love you too"

With that Daryl was gone hunting with Glenn and Sirina found sometime to visit with the rest of the group, she didn't understand why Daryl was so weird about being around his friends but he was and that prevented her from socializing which she needed every now and then. She entered the room everyone looked at her like they have seen a ghost.

"Is he doin better?" Rick asked.

"Yes, he told me what happened, it was such a tragic story" Sirina said not relieving to much about his private life.

"What about you?" Rick asked again.

"I'm fine just very tired"

"Would you like to rest?" Lori said.

"No I'm just bored is all" Sirina said joining them in the living room.

Daryl and Glenn walk close to the forests boarders so they don't get lost, when they spotted a deer and a walker at the same time.

"This is why you come with my brother, you take the walker I got the dinner"

Glenn creeps closer to the walker and took him out with a machete while Daryl shot the deer down with a clean shot, they carried the deer back to the house with out any problems with walkers which a was always a good thing. They tied it up in the garage and started to gut it, doing what boys should do, not fucking around with silly woman drama.

"You and Sirina done it yet?"

"Ah? No man she's all weirded out by that, she said she got raped by her dad and boyfriend while they were drunk, I think the stories pretty right on, doesn't like when I drink to much" Daryl said pulling out guts.

"Ah damn, sorry to hear that"

"I'm working on it tho, I haven't gotten laid in like a year"

Glenn laughed at Daryl.

"Hey you best shut up Korea before Maggie, I bet you were a virgin"

Glenn wasn't laughing now.

"Not so funny now is it punk" Daryl laughed.

"How far has she let you go?" Glenn asked.

"I got her shirt off once" Daryl said lying.

"So she's not totally prude"

"Naw, when she gets into it she's real fun"

Glenn and Daryl start laughing having a good time.

"Hey Rick can I talk to you?" Sirina asked.

They walk into the other room alone.

"I wanna take it to the next level with Daryl except I don't have any condoms or anything do you have one I can have?" She asked him awkwardly. "Your the only person I know and trust here, I can't go and ask Glenn that would be weird and I doubt Daryl has any"

Rick opens his wallet, who knows why he even carries it anymore. He hands her one.

"Thank you" She says running off.

"Hey be careful" Rick yells after her.

* * *

**Sexy time maybe be just around the corner for valentines day? Stay tuned to find out ;)**


	5. month 4 Febuary

**So sorry it toke longer to get up, ive been working on moving my friend out of his house and spending time with him since he's leaving me forever! so I'm really upset so i dedicated this chapter to him, since he's the one who told me to make the chapter this way, so blame him not me, I'm just being an awesome friend :) sex is coming up in week 2-3 so if your under age don't read, which most of you should be over cause little ones shouldnt be watching the walking dead to scary, enjoy! **

* * *

**Month 4-week 1/ February.**

The snow was melting and the group was happy to be able to go outside and get some fresh air. While Daryl was away with the boys doing what they could to protect them from walkers and keep them feed. Sirina had become fairly good with a gun but she still preferred the blade he had given her, their was no way she'd ever trade it for now it had meaning to her and it bonded her and Daryl closer together.

Carl walked back inside with his mother and saw food sitting on the table he knew he was hungry so Carl being a kid toke the food and went to go and hide so he could eat. Sirina turned around to grab the plate of squirrel meat Daryl had given her to cook up.

"What the...?" Sirina said confused.

"Something wrong?" Lori asked.

"Did someone come in?"

"Not that I am aware of" Lori said trying to make sense of Sirina. "What did you have there?"

"Squirrel"

Sirina walked out of the kitchen to go look for anyone who was eating, which no one was but she noticed something else, Carl was missing, she went looking around the house for him but he wasn't in any of the rooms.

Where was this kid? Sirina thought.

Just then she heard a closet door being kick, she raised her knife and opened the door but only saw Carl eating the plate of squirrel.

"Dammit Carl, you know you should ask for food"

"I'm hungry now tho"

"It doesn't matter, were all starving, besides if Daryl see's you eatin his squirrel he might have to kill ya"

"Here" He said handing the plate back with less than half left. "Don't tell him it was me, he'll kill me" Carl said running off.

Sirina shook he head and walked back down stairs to cook what's left.

"Your son toke off with it, says he hasn't eaten anything all day"

"He's only 10, that still is a child"

"Have you seen your son? He's a killing machine!" Sirina exclaimed. "Killing walkers just like Rick, are you okay with this?"

"Do you have children?"

"No, why?"

"Then you don't know how hard it really is"

Sirina heard enough so she turned around to grab the plate and take it into the living room so she could cook the meat and get away from Lori who was getting on her nerves most of all. She wishes that Daryl would take her out soon because she was going to go insane any longer in the house. Sirina let her mind slip from reality for a moment and in that moment the door opened and the boys come inside.

"Daryl's right, when the snow is gone we have to leave" Glenn said sadly.

"I told you people a month ago to fucking leave y'all don't listen" Daryl said mad.

He see's Sirina down by the fire cooking so he decided to join her on the floor.

"Hey" She smiled at him. "You find anything good?" Sirina asked.

"Hell yeah we toke down a pack of walkers and a few other animals, look at what I got" Daryl said holding up more squirrel.

"Lovely" Sirina said almost gagging. "Please go put them away"

Daryl leaves her side just for a moment and was right back next to her.

"I am not getting along with these people, I went to make you dinner and Lori's kid ate it, so I told her about it and she got mad at me"

"Stop worrying about it babe, she ain't gonna do nothing, not while I'm here"

"She also asked me if I had kids, which I thought was clear I didn't come here with them nor say I killed them"  
"Is that it?" Daryl asked annoyed. "You need to relax" Daryl said coolly.

"I wanted kids that's why I take it so harshly"

Daryl doesn't respond.

_Children? Fuck! Not ever going to happen woman. Daryl thought._

"But I guess that life is in the past"

_Thank god she doesn't want them now. Daryl thought relived._

"Did you ever want them?" She asked.

"Never thought about it, always figured I'd turn out like my dad, beatin woman and shit"

"I don't think that would ever happen, your way to kind" Sirina said making him feel better.

Daryl grabs the pan from Sirina, eating right from the pan, once he finishes he set the pan down and left the room to go outside and smoke his last cigarette even tho he didn't know why he just didn't stay inside guess it was so Sirina didn't get mad at him. Rick comes outside to go and check the well but see's Daryl instead.

"You wanna help me check the well, see if its unfrozen"

"Don't see why not"

Daryl gets up and follows Rick, they remove the lid and it looked half frozen more slushy looking.

"You think it's safe?" Daryl asked.

"I don't think its been touched, it's been covered for a while" Rick said sure of himself.

"Then I'm showering first" Daryl said claiming the first shower.

"Help me cover this back up" Rick said lifting up the wooden cover.

Daryl helps him cover the hole back up, he glances up to see movement in the woods.

"Rick we got company" He said nodding the way of the walker.

Rick looked the way Daryl was pointing to, he cocks his gun not that he should be using it but it's all he had on him. They made their way to the woods tracking the walker for a brief minute, once they had found it Daryl had immediately took it down with his crossbow.

"Maybe this place isn't as safe as we thought" Rick said.

"It's as safe as were gonna get" Daryl said removing the arrow from the walkers head.

"Sirina is a very interesting character" Rick said changing the subject.

"Yeah?"

"She wants to have sex with you"

"Man I don't even know if I would, she wants kids and all"

"She asked me for a condom, I don't think she's thinking about kids"

"Why would she come to you?"

"Nervous to talk to you about it I guess"

"Hell I'd have to drink a shit ton to do that, she's a virgin and all" Daryl said lying.

He knew that he loved her and would be gentle but could he really tell Rick that?

"You wanna go for a run to get some beer or some Jack?" Rick asked.

"Hell yeah" Daryl said agreeing with him.

Sirina sat in the house playing cards with the kids wondering where Daryl was, hopefully he was okay.

"Sirina are you going to do anything special for valentines day?" Beth asked.

"OH? Hmm I haven't really thought of it, I guess maybe"

"What would you guys do?"

"Maybe spend some alone time somewhere, theirs not much to do when the world is dead"

"We could cook for you! And then you could sing for him" Beth said.

"Yes I could do that, it sounds nice" Sirina giggled a bit.

Sirina looked down and notices she has finally lost to Carl.

"Ha I knew I would win" Carl said excited.

"Good job kid" Sirina said.

"Carl!" Lori called from the kitchen.

"Good game Sirina" Carl said leaving the room.

T-Dog came inside.

"Rick and Daryl went for a run they'll be back soon" T-Dog said.

Again with the runs? Boys. Sirina thought.

"How are things?" Hershel asked Sirina. "Are you fitting in with the others?"

"For the most part, I don't think Lori likes me much and neither does Maggie, but that's because I told her about what happened to me"

"I wouldn't worry to much about her, Beth knows it is okay, Maggie just likes to over react"

"OH"

"As for Lori she's a woman with a kid her hormones are out of control, just let her be"

"I just wanted to be friends with them all, but I guess you really can't when were all fighting to survive" Sirina said.

"If you look at it this way, we will all protect you, even if we don't like you, our numbers are stronger than anything"

"So you hate me?" Sirina laughed.

Hershel laughed as well.

"No I don't hate you, I was giving you an example"

"I know I just wanted to get a laugh out of you; you always seem so serious" Sirina said.

"It's the way it's been since it all started, I was a happy old man living with my wife and kids, having Otis and Patricia over all the time and Sunday dinners, things seemed so much simpler back than" Hershel said.

"I understand that"

Things go silent after that for their was nothing to talk about, now all Sirina wanted was Daryl to come home unharmed.

**Month 4- week 2/ February.**

Even at the end of the world the group still kept a log of every day and every month, so that in the years to come survivors know what happened, that's what Hershel's job was since he couldn't much else, he didn't mind it tho it was kinda nice to just sit and relax for once. The snow was mostly gone except the snow piles they built up to keep walkers back.

Daryl woke up late today so he missed breakfast and wasn't happy about it. He sat on the couch with his legs crossed like an Indian (I don't know what's it really called, can some one tell me?) he was wiping his knife off with his shirt when Sirina came into the room.

"Hey, I brought you something" Sirina said holding a plate.

Daryl turns to her and he see's a plate of noodles and a bit of meat, he smiles at her gesture.

"You didn't have too" Daryl said angry, not at her but at himself.

"But I did so eat it" She said demanding.

Once he got some food in him, he seemed to have relaxed and Sirina thought it would be a perfect time to ask him about valentine's day.

"I was also wondering..." She started.

"I know how this works, don't" Daryl said cutting her off.

"But it's valentine's day, I just wanted to tell you I had a present waiting in the bedroom for you" Sirina said walking away.

_Now what the hell is this girl planning now? Daryl thought curiously._

Sirina hurried up the stairs to change into something a little different, something that Daryl picked out for her a while ago along with one of his flannels, Sirina heard foot steps coming up the stairs so she hurried up and stood by the door and put one foot up on the wall behind her and leaned back trying to be as sexy as she could, Daryl turns the corner to his room and stops stunned.

"Whoa, look at what we've got here, a sexy piece of ass" Daryl said checking her out.

"You like it?" Sirina asked.

"Hell yeah I do, I mean who the fuck wouldn't, your a babe..." Daryl pauses to look at her. "And in my shirt" He notices.

"I thought you'd might like it"

Daryl pushes her inside the room and shuts the door, he swings her around so she was against the door and kisses her hard, Sirina's hand instinctively run through his hair.

"I don't think I can contain myself this time Sirina" He whispers in her ear.

"Don't stop"

Daryl kisses her again and slides his hand up behind her head to pull out her hair band, he then proceeds to caress the back of her head, Daryl slides his tongue into her mouth exploring everything he could, her hands wander down to his chest and the buttons that cover his chest and she wanted it off. Sirina went from top to bottom with the button removing, she shoved off the shirt, rubbing her hands on his chest, running her fingers over his scars, Daryl didn't seem to mind much for he was now on to her neck leaving tiny little kisses, marking his territory with a hickey, he lifts her up from the butt and carries her to the bed, setting her down, she slides back so Daryl could climb up as well.

Daryl looked at her once more before leaning in for another kiss, her hair was spread out under neither her, his shirt was open on her relieving her chest that was covered in a bra that he desperately wanted to ripe off, and those underwear that he picked out, she wore them just for him and they fit her quite well being red which happened to be his favorite color.

"Your so beautiful babe"

Sirina blushed as he removed her shirt and slid his hands to her back unclasping her bra letting her breast fall freely he toke one in his hand and the other in his mouth, but not before planting one last kiss on her lips, he kissed her chest but then briefly stops.

"I won't ya trust me"

Sirina nodes yes, trusting him, with that he proceeds to suck on one of her breast and kneads the other one with his hand till switching giving them both the same amount of pleasure.

"Oh god Daryl" She says arching her back in enjoyment.

He lifts his head and leans up to kiss her and Sirina works on his pants fumbling on the button, Daryl laughed to himself.

"Please don't laugh at me, I'm new to this" Sirina said pouting.

"Love ya babe" Daryl said kissing her.

She finally got his pants undone and removed them as best as she could, he was finally free of his constricting pants, Sirina then realized he wasn't wearing any boxers.

"Oh!" Sirina exclaimed at the feeling of his manhood on her leg.

"What?" Daryl said getting up, checking around her.

"It's so big! I don't..." Sirina said stuttering.

"I ain't stopping now babe, I need you"

She pushed him down and his man hood just stood right up, Sirina just looks at it.

You gonna do something or not?" Daryl said growing impatient. "I know you ain't ever done this but I have needs too" Daryl said making her melt inside.

She loved when he was demanding and aggressive, she couldn't explain it but she loved it.

Sirina toke his large erection in her hand and started to stroke it slowly.

"Oh god Sirina... yes, just keep going"

She bent down and wrapped her mouth around him bobbing her head up and down on him.

"Holy shit!" He groaned.

She smiled around him, quickening her pace, he groans again.

"Fuck woman" He said pulling her up away from him only to lean over her. "You sure know a lot for being a virgin"

"I do know what men like a little" She said defending herself.

Daryl placed a hand in between her thighs stroking her clit, not that she even needed it, she was already wet and dripping he threw off her panties and positioned himself by her entrance.

"You ready?"

"You are going to were one right?"

"Those rubber things?" Daryl asked.

Sirina nodded.

"I don't like'em so I don't use em, besides you'll feel way more pleasure this way"

"But..." Sirina tried to protest.

"I won't hurt you babe trust me?"

Sirina agrees with him and he gently pushes his way inside of her, she gasps in pain, he doesn't move, Daryl just wants her to ease up to it, which didn't take long before he was moving and she was moaning like crazy.

"Oh yes!" Sirina exclaimed.

Daryl flips her over onto her back after she had gotten use to it and fucked her from behind, holding on to her hips for support, slamming himself into her, they moaned together. Daryl was sweating badly at this point, sweat dripped off his body and on to her back.

Fuck man she feels so good, ah I need to cum soon, I'm sorry Sirina. Daryl thought.

Oh FUCK! I hafta cum babe" Daryl said.

He pulls out of her and just cums on her back, she was a little disturbed with the warm liquid on her back. Daryl pulls on his pants and gives her a rag to wipe her back off, she slips back into some panties and his shirt and they laid next each other on the bed, Daryl stroked her hair.

"How you feelin?" Daryl asked.

"Sore" Sirina said laughing. "I just hope you enjoyed your valentine's day as much as I did"  
"I couldn't ask for it any other way" Daryl said kissing her on the head.

Sirina started to hum again and Daryl started to fall asleep, he always seemed to fall asleep when she hummed, but he loved it; it reminded him of his mother.

"You ever gonna sing me that song?" Daryl asked half asleep.

"No, I don't know if you'll like it, plus I can't sing"

"Fuck that, I can't sing for shit but when my lil cuz wanted me to sing I'd always do it for him, I guess it's just what we do"

"Give me time please? I need time to practice it"

Daryl kissed her head again, while Sirina held her hand up to his heart, stroking it ever so slightly.

"Do we have to move back into the tent? I kind of like our room, besides if we do it walkers might be drawn to the noise" Sirina said.

"I think the house has grown on me too" Daryl said surprised that he just said that.

"Well goodnight Daryl"

"Night babe"

**Month 4- week 3/ February.**

Sirina sat next Daryl on the porch, resting her head on his shoulder watching Rick teach his son how to shoot a gun, they had gotten more comfortable with each other ever since they had sex, but they haven't tried to do it again she was still weary about it and he was okay with waiting, because she was everything to him.

"Hey babe you wanna go out their and try?" Daryl teased.

Sirina shot up half nervous, half excited.

"You gonna come if I do?" Sirina asked teasing him.

_God she has gotten so dirty. Daryl thought._

Daryl picked up his crossbow and follows her to the shooting field, smacking her butt as they walked. Sirina toke her gun out of her holster that Rick gave her and aimed it at the cans set up about 50 feet away. She shot down one before Rick or Carl even knew she was there .

"What the hell?" Rick said turning around quickly. "That was you?" He asked.

"I've gotten better thanks to Daryl" She said grabbing his hand suddenly.

"Yeah things sure have changed since you came" Rick said.

"Dad, Sirina is the best, I'm glad you let her stay" He said hugging his dad.

"I am too son, she seems to be helping the group a lot" Rick said smiling at the couple.

Sirina turned to face the range that Rick had set up with Hershel.

"We ready?" Sirina asked standing in position.

Holy fuck she looks hot! Daryl said growing excited.

She wasn't in anything attractive, but just the way she was standing and looking powerful with a gun made him very excited.

"Babe I'll be back" He whispered in her ear.

"Oh no, you want me to shoot this damn thing, your staying here" Sirina said knowing exactly where he wanted to go.

"Babe, I need to go fix myself"

She pulls the trigger knocking over another can, Daryl was growing more impatient with his hard on. A few more shots and Sirina had enough, besides she needed to take care of her man now, Daryl picks her up and swings her over his shoulder, hoping that his jacket hid his erection till they got upstairs.

"Sirina what happened?" Beth freaked out a bit.

"I'm being punished I guess" She said laughing as Beth did too.

"Damn right your being punished" Daryl said smacking her ass. "Turning me on like that, your so naughty" He said in her ear once they were away from the group.

He tossed her in the bed and climbed in after her throwing her shirt off as he went.

"Go easy Daryl" Sirina said a bit nervous to see this side of him.

"I won't promise nothin this time" Daryl said with desire in his eyes.

He kissed her lips but doesn't stop, he just goes to her neck and keeps moving down to her chest kissing each breast quickly before making his way down to her womanhood, he unbuttoned her pants pulling them down as he kissed her in her sensitive spot.

"Oh fuck!" Sirina exclaimed.

Daryl soon stops, growing increasingly impatient to tease her anymore, he pushes his pants down and off over his shoes, not that he gave a fuck that they were on anyway, he was a redneck and proud of it. Daryl positioned himself in front of her and without a second notice he slipped into her, she gasps in shock and a little pain but that feeling soon disappeared once she felt comfortable again, he was large inside her and it filled her quite nicely. Daryl moans in pleasure.

"You alright?" Daryl asked.

She just nodes, arching her back at the sound of his moans.

"Fucking A woman... your amazing..."

"Just don't stop"

They kept at it for a while longer until both of them were breaking down in physical pain, he finally lets go and finished, collapsing right on top of her.

"I didn't scare ya to much did it?" Daryl asked laughing a bit.

"No you did great, I loved it" She said hugging him.

Feeling a bit relived Daryl got up to kick his boots off, just to lay back down with her, under the covers.

"You did good out at the field today" Daryl said.

"Thanks but I just did what you told me to do"

"Well what ever you did, ya turned me on and it drove me crazy"

"Your welcome" She smiled at him.

He kissed her head and laid there for a while, happy for the moment, until they started getting cold and hungry, Daryl threw on his pants and a shirt while Sirina put back on her pants, followed by her shirt with her jacket over top, he glanced over to her.

_She is a beautiful ass kicker, I just wish I would of met her before the world ended, I could of done more for her, saved her from that disgusting pig of a man, but would I of liked her then? Daryl thought to himself, shaking the thought out of his head._

"What were you like before this happened?" Daryl asked, blurting his thoughts out loud.

"I worked at Wal-mart as a shift manager, had mostly everything I wanted besides my own home, I actually dressed a lot different than I do now, what about you?"

"An engineer with my brother... I never got what I wanted, and I wore what I could, and now the world's gone to shit, I can have everything I ever wanted and I choose you, go figure I would be the soft one" Daryl said.

"Well I must admit you are soft, but you still happen to be the biggest ass kicker I've ever seen"

_Ass kicker... that damn name, comes up fucking everywhere now. Daryl thought._

"Come on lets go see what we've got to eat tonight" Sirina said grabbing his hand.

Daryl scoops her up and she squeals, he carries her downstairs.

"Hey" He shouts.

The group looks at him and see's Sirina they all get up and almost rush over to them.

"She's hungry, what we eatin?" Daryl said laughing.

"Come on man that ain't funny" T-Dog said sitting back down.

"I thought it was" Carl said laughing.

_Carl had been getting really close to Daryl, from stealing his gun, to wanting beer, to be acting out like him now, it has gotten quite strange, you'd think he'd follow his father. Sirina thought._

Daryl set her down and she walked into the kitchen, Lori followed her.

"I heard you and Daryl upstairs" Lori said a little mad.

"You know you should be a little more quiet with that, we do have children"

"Your child has been following in Daryl's foot steps for at least a few months, now if I'm not mistaken, you need to take better care of your son and stop worrying about what other people are doing, it's not my fault you got pregnant from a dead man" Sirina said cold, walking away from her.

She sat in the living room away from everyone besides Beth, who always comforted her, she watched Daryl talk and laugh with his friends and mess around drinking a bit, but he needed it, they were all stressed. Sirina had finally had come to terms with the bottle and let Daryl have his way as long as he avoided her when he got back. Soon enough Sirina had gotten bored so she joined the boys in their game of fighting, on Daryl's side of course, she felt safe for once in her life having this hillbilly by her side.


	6. Month 5 March

**Oh my god i'm sorry its been a long time i had writters block so this chapter kinda sucks but enjoy lots of drama this time big event happens next chapter so stay tuned :) ps review please?/**

* * *

**Month 5- week 1/ March**

Sirina and Daryl drove into a new town looking for new items or anything for that matter, most of the towns had been cleared out by other survivors and have most likely died by now. What they really needed was ammo for there guns and other blunt weapons but the gun shops they did find were wiped clean. Daryl kicked his kick stand down and got off the bike.

"No much left of this town either" Sirina said.

"Yeah" Daryl points to on of the food markets. "Open that door their babe" He lifts his crossbow up to his eye and aims.

Sirina goes to open the door holding a knife up as well not many walkers exited the building so they had to be on their guard even more so now. Daryl turns on his flashlight and they walk inside.

"Stay close" Daryl said to Sirina.

"Always" Sirina said.

Sirina grabs a bag and walks down the isle ways looking for any type off non perishable foods which was odd because all the shelves were stocked and not much was out of place.

"This is to weird, everything is still here, nothing has been touched"

"Then lets leave pack that bag" Daryl said.

Sirina grabs as much as she could in the backpack and they rush out of the market to find the street covered in walkers.

"What do we do?" Sirina asked nervous.

"Were only parked down the road if we can get passed these fuckers we'll be fine" Daryl said judging when to move.

He grabs Sirina's hand and pulls her down the street a little before having to stop and kill a walker along with another one a moment after.

"Were never going to make it back" Sirina whispered.

Daryl pulls her up and they run again with out having anymore walkers follow them, Daryl rev's his motorcycle and that startles the walkers, they chase after them but they out run them after a bit.

"We are going to go back right?" Sirina asked.

"With backup yes, their was to many of them for just us"

"I might stay behind then, until they are taken care of, I just don't like those things"

"Fine, I'll just pick out the food and get you men clothes"

"Alright I'll go, I know I'm not the best fighter but I guess you'll need me too" Sirina said kissing the back of his neck.

"What'd I tell you about that?" Daryl asked.

"Not in public? Well were not in public" Sirina teased.

"We are also not safe babe" He said.

She falls silent, slightly upset by Daryl, turning her down like that but he was right they weren't safe, the walkers could find them and they couldn't risk it not by them self's.

Daryl pulls in the drive way and hops off his bike holding his hand out for his pissed off girlfriend, she just looked at him.

"Come on" Daryl said annoyed.

Sirina just looked at him with her big sad green eyes.

_Fuck! I hate when she looks at me that way, her beautiful green eyes half covered by her bangs, god I wanna bang her, she better get that pissed off look off her face, before I fuck it. Daryl thought adjusting himself._

Sirina laughed at Daryl's awkward movements.

"Get off the bike babe or I'll take you up stairs"

"Is that a promise?" She giggled.

"If you want it to be"

She holds her hands out for him and he lifts her up, checking his surrounding for walkers first. Daryl sets her down once they walked inside so he could speak to Rick for a brief moment.

"How was the trip?" Rick asked.

"The whole place was covered with walkers, we'll need backup if we go again, the hoard followed us for a while, I'm not sure if they will find us but I'd be on your guard"

"Any food?"

"Sirina has it"

"How's she doing, fitting in with the group and all?" Rick asked suddenly.

"She don't like the girls much, rather hang with us guys, any way to get her off the knife?"

"Where's the gun we gave her?"

"She has it, she just don't like it"

"I'd rather her not if we can help it, but lemme talk to her about it, maybe I can explain it better"

"Do whatever brother, will be down later"

Rick laughed at him as he walked away.

"Babe!" He shouts as he enters the room. "You ready?" Daryl said grabbing her ass.

"Of course" She whispers.

They walk upstairs hand in hand Sirina in front of Daryl, they shut the door and Sirina unbuttons his shirt quickly throwing it to the ground, Daryl lifts her up by her buttocks tossing her into bed following right behind her, he kisses her lips and down to her neck leaving small love bites, she moans in enjoyment. Daryl slides her shirt off he ran his fingers down her back to find her bra and threw that off as well, he caresses her breast and kisses her lips, kneading them as he went along.

"Love ya babe" Daryl said quietly in her ear.

She moans in excitement that he said that too her.

"I love you Daryl"

God did she love when he said that to her, even tho it was only to each other and never said in front of the group because Daryl was sure they would make fun of him for saying it, even tho they both knew that the whole group knew they did love each other and would never be the same with out one another.

Sirina worked on his pants and got them undone in a few short seconds.

"You've gotten pretty good babe"

"I'm not good, I just want you that badly"

"Well shit" Daryl said surprised.

He pushes off his pants and pulls down hers as well and she flips on his back not letting him enter just yet, she wraps her hand around his manhood and strokes it.

"What are you doing?"

"I wanna make you crazy" Sirina whispered on his lips before kissing him.

Daryl gives a low moan, almost a growl and she kisses his lower stomach before circling him with her mouth. But he couldn't take much, he wanted inside of her now. He lifts her head away from him so he could turn her around, she got on all fours and Daryl slipped into her with ease, seeing as how wet she was.

"Fuck woman you feel amazing" Daryl said throwing his head back in pleasure.

Daryl grabs her pony tail and pulls her head back and Sirina moans.

"You like that Babe?" He asked.

"Yes"

"Fuck!" He growls as he reaches his climax.

He moves away from her and they lay next to each other.

"I don't know what you do, but I can't last more than 10 fucking minutes with you"

"I'm sorry Daryl"

"It ain't completely your fault, it's that damn pussy of yours, it's too tight"

Sirina giggled embarrassed and moved so she could kiss Daryl better.

"You know were going back" Daryl said. "We need more food and were running low on ammo"

"Yes I know, just be careful"

"Hey, I would never go and get myself killed, if I knew I couldn't do it, I wouldn't go and it seems when your around I can do more, gives me something to protect if not the group then you I don't want anything happenin to ya Sirina"

"I know... wait a minute... you didn't pull out did you?"

"No I didn't why?... Fuck!" Daryl yells. "How could I be so stupid"

"Daryl calm down for a second, it's okay it only happened once besides when we go into the town again I'll just get so morning after stuff"

He gets out of bed and puts his clothes back on and throws another one of his shirts a Sirina.

"Put it on" He said back to himself again.

She slides it on and goes over to him, he flinches, but she places her hands on his chest not afraid of him, he relaxes a little.

"I don't want you to be ever, that's not my thing babe, I'm sorry"

"Daryl I would never think about that, bring a child into this hell would be fucking crazy, except Lori who is crazy"

Daryl laughs.

"Maybe if things were different babe or we were a little more safe" Daryl says to her. "Repeat it and bad things will happen" He smirks.

Daryl leaves her so she could get dressed and so he could relax after what just happened, it's not like he was mad or is mad at her, he was more mad at himself for being stupid.

What if she does become pregnant? No doctors? No medication? Fuck what am I thinking? Fucking walkers all around us and here I am thinking about a family with a girl I don't even know. What the hell has she done to me? Daryl thought as he stormed downstairs.

"Hey Daryl! Got a second?" Rick asked.

"Yeah? What?" Daryl said stopping.

"We gonna go back into town?"

"Ah? Not sure, later Rick I'm not feeling right" Daryl said walking out side to his brothers bike.

Rick stands in the door way confused so the only person that would talk is Sirina but he wasn't even sure she'd be willing to talk to him, but he decided to give it a shot anyway.

"Sirina can I come in?" Rick asked knocking on the door.

"Is it just you?"

"Yes"

Rick opened the door and sat at the desk a crossed the room.

"You and Daryl alright?" Rick asked.

"Yep" Sirina said setting her book down. "Why?" She said curious.

"It just seems like he's a bit off"

"Oh... no were okay...um... Rick can I tell you something?"

"Sure"

"Daryl thinks I could be pregnant, so he left to find some medication just to be safe"

"You think you are?"

"Well no it's just he's nervous about it, he doesn't want kids"

"Do you?"

"Well yes, but I mean not with the end of the world going on, it makes it a little difficult"

"I know how you feel, Lori getting bigger, were not that secure, foods low, I don't know how were gonna make it much longer"

"Are you worried that theirs gonna be another attack?"

"It could happen, Daryl said that the walkers tried to follow you, they could end up here, we shouldn't wait for them to come, we need to move soon"

"Have you told the rest of the group?"

"I plan on it, once we check out that town, and see how far they have gotten"

Sirina gets off the bed and walks closer to Rick.

"I have to say something before I forget, your son Carl has been following in Daryl's foot steps for a while now and it's starting to scare me, he even stole his gun"

"I'll have to talk to him, thank you Sirina"

Rick gets up to hug Sirina and just as he does so Daryl walks in to see them embracing.

"What the hell?"

The two let go and turn to face Daryl.

"Daryl!" She said moving closer to him.

"What's goin on?"

"I needed to tell Rick about Carl and I caught him coming up the stairs, and he just thanked me is all"

"You sure?"

"Yes Daryl, why would I lie to you?"

"Haven't done it yet, Rick?"

"She just had something that was bothering her, good thing to Carl is in some big trouble, taking your gun an all Daryl"

"Wait what?" Daryl said confused.

"I saw back on the farm Carl snooping around your camp for your gun and he toke it, he hasn't used it but he has it"  
"That little..."

"I'll handle it Daryl, thank you Sirina" Rick said taking his leave.

Sirina walks closer to Daryl and he looks at her.

"Babe I got your stuff"

"Oh? I'll go take one"

She goes to leave but Daryl grabs her arm and pulls her in close.

"That better be all that was"

"Of course it was, I love you not him"

"Also, yes I did want those things, just not anymore"

"Why not anymore?" Sirina asked.

"I'll tell you another time"

**Month 5- week 2/ March.**

"We ready to go?" Rick asked the group as he shut the door to his truck.

"When ever Glenn and Maggie come down were good" Daryl said.

"That could be a while" T-Dog said.

"I don't know about that" Daryl laughed.

"Speaking of the two" Sirina said looking up at the house.

Glenn and Maggie exit the house carrying a few guns and other weapons, Sirina and Daryl hop in the truck knowing the dangers there, T-Dog and Rick get in the front of the of the mini car with Glenn and Maggie in back. They drive down the road and see a few walkers dead on the side of the road being eaten by other walkers, which meant someone was alive here or was a passerby family and went out looking for help by got caught up instead.

"What do you think happened?" Sirina asked.

"I didn't hear no people screaming on the way out, musta been travelers runnin from the walkers and didn't see the hoard and walked right in to it"

"You think will be safe"

"From people? Yeah, walkers be careful still"

"I have you I'll be perfect" Sirina said gripping his hand.

"You ready" He asked squeezing her hand back, looking into her eyes.

"When ever you are" She smiled as best she could with out being scared.

Rick pulls up the car next to theirs and rolls his window down.

"What do you think we should go for?"

"Stick to the car, will drive round, I'll get out distracting some and have Sirina in in the car waiting in case of a take off"

T-Dog gets out of the car and hops in the back of the truck.

"Yeah and I'll cover yo ass" T-Dog said.

Daryl smirks and drives around to the other side of town, which wasn't very far since it was a tiny place to begin with. Daryl jumps out of the truck with T-Dog closely behind, they start bashing walkers brains in and Sirina watched patiently, hoping to have a boyfriend when they return.

Daryl moves more into the town and the walkers are more distracted with Rick and the others with the ringing of the shot gun and rifles. There weren't as many walkers as before must have moved on but they still killed plenty, as the walker population in town diminished Rick, Maggie and Glenn exited the car and walked to met up with Daryl and T-Dog leaving Sirina behind in the truck.

"We got the market" Maggie said pulling Glenn away.

"We gonna check out that gun shop?" Daryl asked. "Sirina lets go!" Daryl yelled.

Rick and T-Dog go ahead with out Daryl.

Sirina exited the car and as soon as she did a walker came up to the side of her and knocked her down.

"AAAHHHH, Help me!" Sirina yelled in fear.

"WHAT THE FUCK?" Daryl says running back to the truck.

Daryl comes back to see Sirina being attacked by at least three walkers going after her with one already on top.

"Daryl help me!"

Daryl runs to kill the walker on top of her, stabbing it in the head turning around to kill the other walker, Sirina stands up pulling an arrow from his crossbow, stabbing the woman walker in the face and again to the man behind it, Daryl turns around to face Sirina only to smash his lips into hers.

"Are you okay? It didn't hurt you did it? Promise me your okay"

"Yes I'm alright, I couldn't reach my knife when the walker pinned me"

"Your gun does work, right?" Daryl asked.

"Well yes... oh I forgot I even had it"

"Sirina what if next time I can't reach you; you just gonna forget your gun next time?"

"Well... Daryl I'm sorry, I'll be more careful next time I promise"

"Just shut up" Daryl said cold.

He pulls her into an embrace and holds her tightly against him.

"Don't fucking scare me like that again, got it?"

"I'm sorry Daryl"

Sirina felt a wetness on her shoulder, so she strokes his head to calm him.

"I already lost my brother, I don't want to put you down next babe"

"I'm here, I'm not leaving you"

Daryl lets go of her with his head down wiping his eyes.

"Let's go help Rick"

As they walk to the front of the store they see the others standing around with a load of stuff.

"There wasn't much in the gun store as we already figured but enough to sever a few more heads and we also found arrows not for your crossbow but a model almost identical, I think they'll still work" Rick said.

"Thanks brother" Daryl said a little upset still with what happened with Sirina. "Throw the shit in my truck I'm heading back, can you find your way back?"

"We should be fine" Rick said gathering up some stuff.

"Come on Sirina your not leaving my sight" Daryl said walking back to the truck.

They make it back to the house to find everyone was okay, they help unload the truck and the couple make their way to the bedroom, pretty shaken by the days events.

"Clothes off" Daryl demanded.

"What?" She said spinning around to see Daryl's hands on her waist pulling at her shirt.

"I need to make sure your okay"

Daryl lifts off her shirt and bra scanning her body over, pushing her pants down just a bit looking for scratches but she was clean of marks besides the ones he has given her.

Daryl then proceeds to strip them off of her giving her his last long sleeve flannel to slip into. She curled up next to him on the bed humming her song again.

"Sing please" Daryl asked kissing her cheek.

"I'm afraid"

"Of what? You just faced down a walker and your gonna be afraid of singing to your boyfriend"

"You'll laugh, I know you will, because I changed the words, so they remind me of you"

"You made a song after me? Now you have to sing it"

"All the more reason not to"

"I almost lost you today, please just once"

"Okay, alright, you win" She laughed at Daryl's cute puppy face.

"I love you"

She just smiles and starts humming again but then...

"You, You're always there for me, When I need you most, Day and night you're by my side, Protecting me, When I feel like crashing down, You seem to be around, There you are, You're not that far cos, Whenever, where ever baby, You'll protect me, No matter what, Hold me tight with all your might And, you'll never let me go, Protecting me.  
You listen to me when, I speak out loud and you, You know right when my heart's been bent, When my, life's tumbling around, You take me off the ground, You tell me everything's okay.  
Whenever, where ever baby, You'll protect me, No matter what, Hold me tight with all your might. You'll never let me go...You'll never let me go, When its my turn, To help you out, I glady lift you up without a doubt.  
Whenever,where ever baby, You'll protect me, No matter what, Hold me tight with all your might You'll never let me go.  
Whenever, where ever baby, I'll protect you, No matter what, Hold you tight, with all my might, And I'll never let you go.  
You, you're always there for me, When I need you most, Day and night you're by my side.

Protecting me." Sirina finishes her song to Daryl and she curls in his chest embarrassed.

"Hey whats wrong? That was nice"

"Really?"

"Hell yeah, I loved it"

"Daryl" She says shy.

"Night Babe"

"Love you"

**Month 5- week 3/ March.**

Sirina walks out of the bathroom and sits on the couch happy and bouncy as ever.

"What's up with you?" Daryl asked.

"I'm not... ya know"

"Oh? Well that means we should celebrate right?"

"Of course!"  
"I'll get the Jack"

Beth sits next to Sirina on the couch.

"What are we celebrating?" Beth asked.

"Living mostly"

"Well I'll drink to that since daddy is busy chopping wood with Glenn"

"Do you ever miss Jimmy?"

"I hardly think about him, he wasn't a very good boyfriend, he was more like an annoying friend who I had sex with just to keep him quiet"

Sirina laughed.

"You under age Beth?"

"It's the end of the world and your asking me that kind of a question?"

"Are you or not girl"

"I'm fine to drink, after all I'm 25"

Daryl chokes on his drink.

"Holy shit, your 25? I thought at least 20 at most"

"I look young" Beth said.

Sirina grabbed the bottle away from him and toke a drink, filling a glass for Beth as well, Carl walks in and see's them laughing together and gets mad so he storms back out of the house jealous of Daryl for having Sirina all to himself, he wanted her all to himself and knowing he couldn't made his anger worse, he clenches his fist as his mother walks up to him.

"Hey Carl what's wrong?"

"Why does he get her?"

"Who?"

"Daryl, he spends so much time with Sirina and I never get see her"

"You know they are a couple Carl and your a bit young for her"

"It doesn't matter, I like her a lot"

"And you can, but you can't have her"

"Dad likes her" Carl mutters.

"What?" Lori questioned.

"I always see dad talking to her alone and their always handing stuff to each other secretly, Daryl caught them together the other day"

"How do you know this?"

"I was in the other room when it happened"

"Are you spying on Daryl and Sirina?" Lori asked shocked.

"To see if she's gonna leave him that's it tho"

"Carl that is unexceptionable and wrong" She said disgusted.

"No mom what they do is wrong, I hear him hurting her all the time and she has all these bruises on her neck, I think he abuses her"

"Carl go find your dad, I need to go lie down" Lori said lying.

She walked inside mortified by what she just heard.

"Sirina can I talk to you"

"Sure" She says getting up. "What's wrong?"

"Carl has been watching your guys closely, he hears you"

"Why would he do that?"

"Because he wants to find an excuse to hurt Daryl so he can be with you"

"Awe that's so sweet, he's got a crush"

"It's more than a crush, he's in love"

"I'm sure it will pass"

"It may but he's extremely jealous of you, so keep it toned down please for my son at least"

"Of course"

"One more thing, stay away from my husband, I know what you do to him, seducing him with your young looks"

"Rick's just really nice and helps me coop with things and he listens to me when I'm sad, I've never had anybody do that for me"

"You have Daryl"  
"He doesn't want to talk about babies"

"Are you?"

"No thankfully"

Sirina leaves Lori in the kitchen and goes back to her group of friends and enjoys the rest of her night.


	7. month 6 April

**Sorry it took so long to post I got really bad writters block, but i thank the author Nymphchild for bringing me back to this story this one is a bit shorter than the others but im tired so next one will be up soon, going to Florida so it might be a few weeks ill try to get more up by friday maybe :) r&r hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Month 6/ April week 1.**

Daryl and Rick went out hunting and so far there isn't much to kill that hasn't been already killed.

"Hey Rick take a look at this" Daryl said pointing at the ground. "These are drag marks right? fresh ones too looks like"

"You think walkers or humans?" Rick replied.

"Looks to small to be a human" Daryl said looking at the tracks closely.

Daryl walks with the tracks and it leads them to the clearing back to the house.

"Rick, walkers!" Daryl shouts as he walks into the field, shooting one in the face.

Rick runs up behind pulling out his machete, chopping the head of another walker close by.

"We have to warn the rest of the group" Rick said giving another walker a head shot.

"Go!" Daryl shouts. "I can handle them, keep Sirina safe" Daryl said last minute.

Rick runs back to the house killing a couple other walkers getting closer to the house and bursts into the house.

"Walkers, lets move, Glenn, T-Dog, Maggie, and Sirina" Rick pauses.

Glenn, T-Dog, and Maggie get out the door quick and Sirina turns to face Rick.

"Hold the house down"

"Where's Daryl"

"Fine" Rick said running out the door.

Lori walks into the living room with Carl.

"What's going on?" She asked.

"Stay inside, were under attack" Sirina said a little nervous.

As the remainder of the group, that wasn't out fighting, waited inside, Sirina grew more nervous that Daryl was gone.

_Please just make it back in this house alive, dammit Daryl please. Sirina begged in her mind._

After the longest hour of Sirina's life the door opens and everyone walks in but Daryl.

"Where's Daryl?" Sirina asked.

"We couldn't find him... he was there with us for a while but he toke off in his car" Glenn spoke up, because no on else would.

"Is he okay?" Sirina asked.

"We don't know" Rick answered for Glenn.

"Shit!" Sirina said upset trying to run out side but Rick catches her.

"It's going to be okay, he will be fine" Rick tried to calm her down.

Sirina sobbed into Rick's chest.

"It won't be till he is here"

"I'm sure he will come back soon"

Sirina fell to the ground, crying, Rick picks her up and carries her to her room.

"I promise he is safe" Rick said kissing the top of her head.

"Thank you Rick" Sirina smiled, but turned away to face the wall.

The door shut and she started to sob again.

April- week 2, day three.

"Sirina?" Beth said knocking on the door.

"Please go away Beth"

"I need you to eat, open the door"

"Leave it on the floor, I'll get it later"

Sirina picks up her note book and starts to scribble in it.

_It's been three days since Daryl has left, I wonder where he is or what he's doing, I just want him to come back okay. Camp has been rushing around trying to make up for Daryl's disappearance, I guess I'm no help, locking myself in my room till when he returns. Every day gets harder to be alive with out him, there's less motivation now, I wish I could just disappear like him. Would everything be okay then? Maybe he shouldn't of found me, I would have been better off alone, if I would of known he was just going to leave me like this, he could of at least tell me he was leaving. The only one I let see me is Rick and he doesn't hardly visit, I guess he knows how I feel about losing someone I love, I don't really know his back story nor do I care, but maybe I should listen next time he tries to tell me, it could make me feel better or at least give me some hope in all this disaster._

Just as she was talking about Rick and his life she hears a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" Sirina asked.

"Rick, I'm coming in"

He opens the door and Sirina hides her book under the pillow, the only one she uses now is Daryl's.

"You haven't eaten anything in two days" Rick started.

"Is that all you came into say?"

"I know you don't want to eat, for what ever reason it may be but we need to keep our group strong in case he doesn't come back"

"We have hardly any food as it is, I don't want to waste it, give it to Lori she needs it the most"

"Sirina please, do it for Daryl at least"

"No" She said sternly. "I won't touch anything until he comes back!" She yells.

"If you want it that way I will go and find him" Rick said storming off.

April week 2, day 6.

_I have come out of my room only a few select times, mostly when there not home or when it's just me and the greens excluding Maggie, I can't take much more of this, I need Daryl here with me, only then will I feel happy again, Hershel says he will be back in a few days he just needed his space. I'm not worried about him not returning anymore I now just miss his arms around me while I sleep, that protection I so long for I now haven't had in almost a week, god I just wish he'd come home, or what ever this place is called, hell I suppose._

Sirina turns at the sound of knocking on the door.

"What?"

"It's Beth"

"Come in"

Beth walks in with a plate of food.

"I'm not going to eat, you know this"

"Please? For Daryl? What if he comes home and your to weak to even see him"

"I'll be fine, he'll be home soon, he wouldn't abandon me like this" Sirina started to cry. "I'm sorry, just go, I'll eat later"

Beth walks out reluctantly, leaving Sirina to cry some more.

_Where are you Daryl? Sirina questioned herself. I need you please!_

Just then she heard talking out side her door and it was Rick and Lori.

"How is she?" Lori asked.

"Not eating still, I'm worried she won't make it much longer, we have to find Daryl soon"

"Your going out again, putting your neck out for this girl?" Lori snapped.

"I made a promise to keep her safe, and if finding Daryl will keep her alive so be it"

"I can not believe you are doing this, what about our son? And our unborn child?"

"There safe here, healthy even, but there are two people who are suffering, we can not just ignore that"

"Do what you want Rick, don't expect me to stick around and watch you die" Lori said storming off.

April, week 3, day 8

Daryl kicks in the front door immediately looking around for Sirina, but she was no where to be found.

"Where is she?" Daryl asked calmly.

The group just stares at him.

"Where?!'' He yells.

"She went up to her room hasn't left since you disappeared " Lori said.

Daryl darts up the stairs. Sirina turns her head slowly in pain from not eating, she hears heavy boot walking a crossed the wooden floor moving closer to the door.

No one wears boots like that except one certain person, maybe I'm just dreaming. Sirina thought as she got up to move to the window for some air.

Daryl opens the door to his room and see's Sirina staring out the window.

"Babe?" Daryl questioned.

She turns around to see him, almost like looking at a ghost her mouth almost drops at the sight of him.

"Are you real?" She asked.

Daryl runs towards her and she picks up her knife and points it at him.

"What the hell Sirina?" Daryl said freaked out by her sudden movement.

"Why did you leave me?"

"I didn't leave ya babe, I came back"

"Rick went to find you, I'm not stupid, everyone knew I stopped eating they were frantic"

"Why would ya do that?"

"You left me, I didn't want to live without you"

"I'm back now, everything's alright, I just needed to take care of stuff"

"Like what?" She asked not lowering her knife.

"Drawing the walkers away from here, there gettin close, gonna have to leave again"

"It toke a week just to do that?"

"Well no I went to my shit hole so that toke a few days as well"

"I'm sorry..." Sirina fell to the ground upset. "I just didn't know what was going on"

Daryl scoops her up in his arms and lays her down in bed, she immediately crawls under the blankets away from Daryl's touch.

"I missed you" Daryl said laying next to her.

"I almost died, that's how much I missed you"

"Sorry I left ya, needed to talk to someone"

"Daryl there's not many people left out there"

"My mother"

Sirina curled up in his chest unbuttoning his shirt a bit so she could run her fingers along his body.

"Your fingers... god they feel good... I missed yer touch babe" Daryl whispers in her ear.

Sirina giggled at his comment.

"So why did you need to go visit your mother's grave?"

"Always being there for me I guess, needed someone to talk to"

Sirina leans up and kisses his lips and their kiss draws out, he pulls her onto his chest, wrapping his arms around her.

"I'm never letting you go again" Sirina said trying to squeeze him.

"Don't" He replied back under his breath.

She picks her head up and looks at Daryl.

"What?"

"Next time you leave... take me with you, I would like to met your mother" Sirina said shy.

"I never brought a woman home, this will be a first, even if she's dead" Daryl chuckles.

"That's okay, I just would like to see how you lived"

"Shity"

"Your telling me you don't have one good memory from that house?"

"No"

_Why is he being so closed off now? Sirina wondered._

Silence fell over them and he liked that, just giving him some alone time with her, till he needed to talk to Rick about the walker issue, they needed to find more weapons soon or something.

"Sirina... ya know were gonna have to leave again soon" Daryl spoke up. "Seeing as the walkers are getting closer"

"We should build traps so they can't get to us" She said excited.

"I love yer ideas but it isn't safe they could be here any moment"

"Does Rick know your idea?" Sirina asked.

"Not yet, I'm gonna talk ta him in the morning, today I just want to spend time with you" Daryl said kissing her head.

"Do you miss your brother?" Sirina asked throwing Daryl off.

_What the hell, where did that come from? Daryl thought._

"No, I did, but I don't need him now, I'm not his shadow no more" Daryl said slightly lying. "What bout you? You miss your folks?"

"My mom and my sister yes, everyday, I shouldn't have left them with him, I knew he was nothing but bad, but my mom never could see him hurting me"

"Did he ever hurt yer sister?"

"I'm not sure, she kept to herself a lot, hardly talked actually"

Daryl doesn't reply just holds her tighter.

Month 6, April- week 3

"Hey Rick we've gotta talk" Daryl shouts as he walks out the door to talk to Rick.

"What's wrong?"

"We need to leave soon, I've seen what's going on and their on there way here, I tried to draw them away but I don't think it worked to well"

"You want us to drop what we have here because you think walkers are going to come?"

"You don't believe me, fine, but I'm takin Sirina somewhere so we can be safe"

Daryl starts to storm off.

"Dixon!" Rick yells, mad.

"What?!" He said angered and loud.

"Start loading the cars" Rick says. "Will stay in the house tonight scouting ahead and hunting, tomorrow we leave as soon as everyone gets up"

Daryl smirks and runs of to find Sirina so they could leave. He found her downstairs chatting with Beth.

_She looks so happy here I could never drag her away from this, dammit what am I gonna do? Daryl thought confused._

"Babe can I talk to you alone?" Daryl asked nervous.

Sirina gets up and follows Daryl up to their room confused.

"What's going on?" Sirina asked nervous.

"We have to leave" Daryl said sadly.

"Leave? What do you mean?"

"It's not safe, even Rick agrees"

"So we just get up and leave again? Is no where going to be safe? I get your use to getting up and leaving, but I'm not"

"Get use to it, pack your shit" Daryl said cold.

"I'm not leaving"

Stupid woman! If you fucking stay here your gonna die. Daryl screams in his head.

"Your gonna die here then" Daryl says leaving.

"Wait!"

He turns around and stares at her.

"I'll go" She said sadly, hanging her head low.

"Don't do that shit, ya know I hate it"

She covers her face and starts to sniffle.

"You don't understand, I'm not use to this it's hard for me, I don't like change"

Daryl walks over here, crouched on the ground next to her on the bed.

"Listen yer gonna be fine, I told you I'll protect you"

"I love you Daryl" Sirina said uncovering her face to kiss him.

"I Love you too"

Sirina slides off the bed and into his lap and lays there for long while playing with his shirt, while he held her tightly kissing her head ever once in while.

"I hate to ruin the mood, but we are leaving tomorrow, let's pack up our shit"

Later that day, just after lunch, Rick had gathered everyone into the living area to drop the news.

"This isn't what I wanted to be doing today, none of us do, but Daryl has informed me walkers are headed this way" Rick said trying not to upset the group to much.

"Can't we just stay here and fight them off?" Carl asked.

"No theirs to many of them"

Everyone starts to panic and talk all at once, it was getting hard for Daryl to stay calm.

"Man I'm tired of packin up and leavin" T-Dog said mad.

"Shut up" Daryl said quietly.

No one seemed to respond to his quietness, except Sirina who placed a hand on his back for comfort.

"Shut up!" Daryl yells. "All you people care about is having a place to sleep, none of ya'll know what it's really like, grow some fucking balls and listen to him, we're not safe, you'd rather die here happy then be safe and miserable? Ya'll are stupid" Daryl finishes pissed off, walking away from the group.

"What the hell?" Lori said shocked. "You need to keep him under control better Sirina"

"That is not something I want to control" Sirina laughed.

"I suggest we start moving and move on from this" Hershel said.

April- week 3, day 2.

Rick throws a bag into the back of his truck and turns to Lori who was behind him.

"Is that all of it?" He asked her.

"Yes, whenever you're ready" Lori said smiling at Rick.

Daryl and Sirina walked out of the house carrying the last of their things, as everyone else draws out walkers start to appear from the woods and the road.

"Sirina in the car now" Daryl shouts.

She turns around glancing at all the walkers coming towards them, as she does so, she also jumps in the truck and watched them as Daryl drove off.

_I hope the others make it as well... Sirina thought to herself._

Sirina laid her head against the window feeling bad for the others.

"Hey you alright?" He asked her.

"You think the others made it out okay?"

"looks like the Greens did, can't see no one else, lets not worry bout this till we find a place to stop"

"I'm glad we made it out"

"Your not worried about the rest of them?"

"No, I only care about us, why care about people who don't like you?"

"What 'bout Rick? Beth?"

"You told me the Greens were safe and I don't think Rick is dead anyways, he's too resilient and quick on his feet"

"Thank you by the way" Sirina said taking her head off the window and giving him a quick smile before looking back out the window.

"I told ya, I wouldn't let nothin' happen to ya"

"I know, I just don't understand why you wanted to protect me"  
"I don't know, I thought you were pretty, felt somethin' for you when I took you in that first night, that night I kept thinking how the hell was I gonna sleep that night, kept getting weird feelings"

"What exactly were those feeling?" Sirina giggled.

"Feelings that can only satisfy you"

Sirina only laughs at his comment knowing full well what he meant.

"Soon" Sirina commented back.

"Can't wait for it" Daryl laughed.


End file.
